


色诱医生（Seduction Doctor）

by Luoluo0817



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoluo0817/pseuds/Luoluo0817
Summary: Sherlock wanted to seduce the doctor, but he didn't know how to do it. One day, he found a master of sex on the Internet. The master told him how to use the perfect physical advantage to make his roommate gay.In fact, the plan was successful by half, and the rest of the time they was spent flirting with each otherAll the chapters will move here～
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters will move here～

Sherlock Holmes是个性感的要命的小混蛋。  
——John Watson

1.适当的展露你的身体曲线，最好把每一个足够火辣的部分都顾及到。但是首先，你要挑一个合适的时间，一个确保他有一段日子没有约会和性生活了的时间。

OK，John觉得他的室友最近有点不太对，好像也说不上哪里不对，但就是觉得有什么东西不一样了。

这个念头直到John看到Sherlock穿着西装准备出门的时候被证实了。

对，出门，Sherlock居然就准备这么出门，医生看着站在门口正在戴表的人——紫色的衬衫扣子开了两颗，露出白皙的颈子，下摆扎在西裤里，纤细的腰，挺翘的臀部，还有长腿。很好。

可他居然就准备这么出门？？？既没有用那个蓝色围巾遮住那个该死的修长的脖子，也没有穿大衣挡住他想让人摸上一下的细腰。

John觉得有哪里不妥当可是也问不出什么，只能和他一起出门。

跨进警戒线的那一刻John就感觉到有一大堆目光瞬间聚集在了侦探的身上，多数是女性，还有几个男的，当Sherlock跪在地上检查死者的皮肤和指甲的时候，这些意味不明的眼神几乎要化成了实质，刺的John莫名的不舒服。

“三大洲Watson”当然明白这是什么，欲望。

他一直以来都知道，自己的室友好看的可不止一点点，随便被别人看到，无论男女，总要被吸引上一会儿，直到聪明的高功能反社会说出他们不想被别人知道的小秘密。

可是这点被扒家底的小尴尬和这个诱人的侦探比起来，简直不足为道，所以现在即使是Anderson，眼睛也照样粘在Sherlock身上下不来。

而John早在Sherlock刚刚跪下的时候就已经沉浸在自己的思绪里神游太空，所以当他再次把注意力集中在Sherlock身上的时候，医生简直要惊掉了下巴。

他都不知道Sherlock是什么时候有了一个这样饱满浑圆的屁股？？？

一个和他的细腰长腿完全不符合的，丰满的屁股。

Jesus christ……John发誓自己直到出门前都没有什么不好的想法，但是现在眼前这一切显然不在他的意料范围之内，但是上帝为证，他只是想一想，并没有什么实质性的念头，他毕竟还不是个gay。

嗯，至少现在还不是gay。

可是当Sherlock向旁边跪行了两步，然后把手撑在地上，俯下身去翻死者的眼睛的时候，细软的腰肢包裹在深色衬衫下凹出完美的弧度，完美的翘臀绷在西裤里面的时候，John发誓他绝对听到了有人倒抽凉气的声音。

他自己也想抽气……太美了，Sherlock高挑又纤瘦，如今的姿势让他绝美的线条完全暴露，裤脚微微落下去，露出被黑色袜子包裹着的仿佛不盈一握的脚踝，和一小节形状优美的小腿……

在John越想越过分前，侦探总算行行好站了起来，轻轻拍了拍身上不存在的灰，接过了刚走进来的Lestrade拿来的文件，随即趴在桌子上看起来。

God……简直没有比这更糟糕的情况了，探长接了个电话就出去了，听语气仿佛是Mycroft打来的。而Sherlock……Sherlock……Sherlock现在的样子让John恨不得直接拿件床单把他裹起来（然而这个愿望在不久的以后真的实现了）。

侦探卷起袖子，露出线条美好的小臂，手上轻轻翻着资料，小卷毛垂在额前，侧脸的轮廓简直惹人嫉妒，纤长的睫毛扑闪着，整个人白的发光，漂亮的要命，Sherlock思考着的时候，不自觉的抬起手指放在唇边，微微张开他那双完美的唇含进去一点点，似乎还能看到粉嫩的舌尖……

噢……医生心里顿时警铃大作，仿佛有什么东西正在朝着失去控制的方向发展，John根本没有意识到自己的眼睛已经有多长时间没有离开Sherlock了——他早就忘了侦探在跪下看尸体之间交代他的任务。

John看着侦探把手从嘴唇上慢慢下移到那个该死的颈子上，那个John即使只是单纯的看着都会感叹好美的脖颈，天鹅一般优雅又白皙，那里的肌肤摸上去一定也是又嫩又滑，当Sherlock仰起头轻轻喘息的时候……stop！John你在想什么！

谢天谢地Lestrade终于回来了，不过几分钟John却觉得好像已经过了一个世纪那么长，Sherlock终于直起身子对探长讲了几句，就招呼着John回家。

很简单，一个5分的案子甚至不值得Sherlock再多待下去，仅仅只是这几分钟侦探已经看透了一切。

出租车里Sherlock有点委屈的抱怨着最近的案子都太简单了，没有任何有趣的事情能引起他的注意。

John则在想是时候去找个女朋友了，禁欲太久果然不是什么好事情。

2.适当的用身体给他合适的性暗示，最好足够恰当又能点到为止，重点是营造气氛即可，表情和眼神一定不能变得情色，任何时候都不能。

太平的日子过了有一段时间。没错，就是相比较上次莫名其妙的“突然变得性感无比的侦探”的突发事件，日子过得还算按部就班，波澜不惊。

只是相对而言，毕竟John Watson和Sherlock Holmes的生活每一天都像是一本侦探小说。

John寻找女朋友的计划暂时搁置，并不是他不想，实在是Sherlock这个粘人的小妖精——好吧这是玩笑话，只是这段时间发生的案件似乎都比较复杂，John实在是没办法离开让他的室友只身陷入危险的调查而自己仅仅只是去找个女朋友。

“平淡”的日子让John几乎忘记了上一次的事件给他带来的奇怪的感觉，一切似乎又回到最开始的样子，一个普通的调情高手的医生和一个普通的聪明过人的侦探的普通的同居生活。

可是总有些什么开始发生了变化，很奇怪的，在John自己都还没有意识到的时候就已经改变了的东西。

那似乎是他的思想，是John在看Sherlock的时候无法自控的戴上的某种暧昧的滤镜。

比如侦探在并不想自己下楼取快递的时候，John告诉他自己现在没空让他去拿一下，他却直接躺在沙发上开始喊哈德森太太。在John无奈的捂住Sherlock的嘴，并告诉他下楼一趟并不会死人的时候，侦探歪头看了他一眼，小声狡辩。

“可是我才在外面跑了一下午，现在太累了，再动我会坏掉的。”

OH……

又比如他们在追查一个案子的时候，Sherlock非要用自己的身体去做一个极其危险的药理实验，怎么劝他都不听，John气的冲他吼既然这么不在乎身体为什么不直接一次性都试完，分几次不是很麻烦而且还容易数据不准确，然而Sherlock似乎完全没有领会到这是一句气话，理直气壮且一本正经的反驳。

“不要，那太多了John，我会受不了的。”

OH GOD……

再比如现在，Sherlock正在一边翻着桌子上的案件资料，一边吃炸薯条。

当然薯条并不是什么重点，Sherlock不知道什么时候把薯条配番茄酱的习惯改成了沙拉酱也可以不是重点，重点是他妈的他吃薯条的时候居然不专心！

好吧，这样说似乎很模糊，没人规定吃薯条的时候必须要全神贯注，可是当Sherlock又一次因为盯着纸上的文字而不小心直接把手指伸进沙拉酱的碟子里沾了一堆酱料的时候，John觉得他得做点什么停止这一切。

依然没有讲清楚对吧，原谅医生他的脑子已经被刚刚的画面占满了，实在没有空去梳理出一个完美的逻辑。天知道他在刚刚这段时间里都经历了什么。

Sherlock Holmes，独一无二的伟大的咨询侦探，从开始吃薯条的时候眼睛就没有离开过案卷的侦探，再次皱了皱眉，把手指放在唇边，然后张开他双饱满漂亮的唇瓣，伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔了一口手指上的沙拉酱。

噢天。John觉得自己的心跳又加快了，又来了。那种上次盯着Sherlock跪在地上的的感觉又来了。然而更糟糕的事情发生了，侦探沾着沙拉酱的舌尖无意识舔了一下唇，于是乳白色的，沙拉酱，就那么沾在了唇上。然而Sherlock无知无觉，顶着白色的液体继续舔着手上的酱。

就在侦探即将再次把手指含进去吮吸的时候，John终于没忍住叫了一声∶“Sherlock！”

“啊？”侦探抬头看过来，John随即开始疯狂后悔他刚刚叫的那一声，他就应该一言不发的略过Sherlock然后直接上楼回房间。

总好过他现在满脑子爆炸式填充的黄色废料。

当然医生最后还是直接上楼回了房间，只是走错那一步以后所有的行为都变得刻意而漏洞百出，John知道也许他这点心思根本瞒不住聪明的侦探，但还是寄希望于Sherlock几乎可以说是没有的性经验，能让他在这方面没有那么敏锐。

可是自己的问题总要解决一下，身下忽视不了的硬度让他不得不先给自己来个手活儿。

John不愿意去细想究竟是为什么自己会突然有了欲望，他试着去想以前的女朋友，想想每一次让他感觉到火辣且满足的性爱，想一想她们柔软的腰肢……就如同Sherlock的一样纤细……

FUCK！他在想什么！

John被自己突然的联想惊的停下动作，但是随即就发现这并没有让他失去兴致反而变得更兴奋。

危险的信号开始占据大脑，John努力把脑子里有关Sherlock的一切都暂时扔掉……情况似乎越来越好，他也很快就能得到想要的。

然而就在高潮的前一秒，一副被刻意遗忘的画面突然闯进脑海，是刚刚坐在餐桌边看过来的Sherlock，乱蓬蓬的黑色卷毛看起来乖巧极了，微张着嘴，唇上沾染着那块该死的浓稠的白色液体，修长的手指上还有没舔干净的剩余，睡衣系的似乎不太紧，形状漂亮的锁骨显而易见，奶白色的皮肤像极了碟子里的沙拉酱。

而他的眼睛，看向John的那双色彩变幻美到极致的眼睛里，是十成十的无辜与干净，一点杂质都没有。

Sherlock仿佛处子一般完全不知道自己刚刚是以什么姿态诱惑了别人，他不知道John为什么用这样急切的语气叫他，他甚至不知道都发生了什么，就只是那样乖顺又柔软的看着他。

奇异的感觉让John一瞬间就越过了顶峰，忍不住叫了一声Sherlock的名字，射了个干净。

然而高潮过后紧接着强烈的背德感自心底升起，这种仿佛玷污了某种纯白的念头让John痛苦的呻吟一声捂住了脸，愧疚的一塌糊涂。

他都干了什么，Sherlock根本连性经验都几乎没有，他根本什么都没做，而自己却对着他有了那种下流的幻想，甚至还在这里想着他自慰。

“三大洲”的John第一次狼狈的不得不自己打手活儿解决问题，居然还是因为幻想着室友的身体，而这个室友此时还正在楼下全神贯注的做着正经的不能更严肃的事情。

大概再不会有什么能比这个更让John觉得糟糕透顶了。

而此时的侦探正站在厨房慢条斯理的洗着手，把John刚刚的所有反应数据全部存进思维宫殿里。

3.如果可以的话，一定要把握好每一步计划间隔的时间，既不能逼得太紧，也不能给对方喘息变卦的机会。并且动用你身上一切能够利用的东西，你的声音，你的情绪，你的行为等等，甚至你无法控制但是能预测的所有事情，让你在没有实行计划的每一天，也潜移默化的影响他。

自上次的事件过后，John有很长一段时间都不能正视Sherlock的眼睛，但凡对视就要迅速躲开，侦探当然发现了这一点，但是没有选择质问他，也没有吵闹，只是在某天试探着问了好医生一句“John我是不是有什么地方让你觉得不舒服了。”

John怎么敢回答他，心不在焉的安抚了几句说是自己最近心情不太好以后，Sherlock就没有再多问了，只是做事情越发小心翼翼，甚至无聊的时候也不再随便拿着医生的枪在墙上打出一排洞。

John看在眼里，心疼和愧疚几乎要把他淹没了，对待Sherlock越发纵容——虽然他从前也是极尽温柔之能事，可是如今几乎是宠溺了，就连Lestrade都看不下去偷偷问John是不是出轨了还被Sherlock发现了。

John手忙脚乱的否认顺便不那么有底气的辩解他们并不是一对，然而探长只是翻了个白眼劝他不要这么纵着Sherlock，“你几乎快把他宠的无法无天了。”Lestrade看着再一次无视受害者家属的震惊而自顾自赞叹着凶手手法的侦探，无奈的警告John∶“拜托，别这么惯着他，就只是教教他什么时候什么话不能讲，好么？”

事情总是发生的猝不及防，John快从上次事件的愧疚中平息下来，甚至都快要忘记它的时候，他发现Sherlock又有了新的变化。

当然他现在已经不能够确定到底是Sherlock在变化，还是John自己看着侦探时的想法正在变得下流又龌龊。

侦探似乎又变回了以前的状态，任性妄为，经常让医生气的自闭但是又舍不得多加指责他，好在这种情况结束的够及时。在John又一次刚起床时睡眼惺忪的迷蒙着泡杯茶喝了一口的时候，被突然浮到杯口的一颗眼球吓得呛住，硬生生撕心裂肺的咳了好几分钟把Sherlock吵醒了。

“Johnnnno……怎么啦？”

显然还没有完全清醒的Sherlock裹着床单揉着乱糟糟的小卷毛出现在门口，轻微撅着嘴眼睛一眨一眨还睁不开的样子可爱极了，完全不知道John为什么眼眶通红怒目而视，低沉的嗓音因为没睡醒而糅着些软糯，叫自己名字的时候无意间拖长了音而添了些撒娇的意味。

医生听到声音转头看到他的一瞬间就知道自己又说不出什么了，甚至对他发个脾气都做不到，可是真的很气啊，John可以忍受任何时候打开冰箱出现的都是一颗人头或者断手断脚心肝脾胃什么的，但是时不时被即将送入口中的人体器官吓醒真的不在他的承受范围内，于是John重重的把杯子磕在桌子上，茶溅出来一大滩，砸杯子的人擦了擦因为剧烈咳嗽而涌出的泪水，拿起外套头也不回的走了。

Sherlock一头雾水的走近看了看才明白过来John为什么生气，可是他昨天晚上太困了眼睛都快睁不开，真的不知道自己到底用了谁的杯子做实验，更何况他们俩的杯子本就是John买回来的同系列，样子差别都没有很大……

侦探脑内的辩解当然没有换回已经夺门而出的医生，他抱着腿坐在沙发上，越想越委屈，最近没有任何新鲜事发生，自己每天都很无聊，而且就是太无聊了才拿回来一些器官做实验，明明自己已经听话了都没有再拿枪打墙了为什么John还是不满意……

五个小时后，医生依然没有回来，侦探也赌气没有给他发短信，可是大脑却已经因为这几个小时控制不住高速不停的运转而疲惫烦躁不已，他需要什么东西转移注意力让自己平静下来。

于是侦探想起了被自己搁置了有一段时间的计划，算一算时间，也到了差不多是该进行下一步的时候……


	2. Seduction doctor［2］

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general summary is in the first chapter, and the chapters from this chapter will be merged here to facilitate your search and reading～

4.学会有话直说，任何拐弯抹角遮遮掩掩的示好都会有被误解的可能，只有直接说出来才会万无一失的表达出所有你要的东西，你要说的话，你想让对方知道的情绪，最好的办法就是直接告诉他。

John很清楚如果自己不回家，那Sherlock就算饿死在沙发上也绝对不会主动吃一口东西，说起来终归是没有那么生气了，给他一点教训也就够了，更何况医生发现，自己很不坚定的大脑已经开始思考晚上要给小卷毛做点什么来喂饱他。

但是当John拎着一大袋子东西艰难的上楼推门以后，他就开始满脑子黑人问号。

Sherlock正在用一种诡异的姿态，嗯……坐在……也不是，就……勉强算是跪在沙发上吧，身体扭曲的程度让John差点以为他是被人以这个姿势暗杀了而形成了尸僵。

“你在干什么？？”John看了一眼，把袋子里的东西都一件一件拿出来放在冰箱里。

“哦你回来了啊，我在做瑜伽。”Sherlock艰难的在诡异的扭曲中转头看了医生一眼，又继续扭回去换了下一个更诡异的姿势。

“？？？瑜伽？？？”John有点不敢相信，他怎么都没办法把侦探和瑜伽这种活动联系在一起。

“嗯，你不让我拿你的枪，也不喜欢我做人体实验，什么都不许我做，可是我的脑子一直在转根本停不下来，这样太累了我会死掉的，我需要什么事情来分散注意力让我不那么烦躁。”

侦探说话间又换了个姿势，这次看起来正常了许多，只是还是有什么地方奇奇怪怪的，John看了半天，觉得应该是因为Sherlock四肢都太过修长，才让原来正常的瑜伽姿势也变得诡异起来。

可是Sherlock的解释为什么听起来这么……委屈？

等到John把买来的东西都拿出来放好，又把晚上做饭的食材也整理好，想回到沙发上耐心的和Sherlock解释一下自己并不是什么都不许他做，只是像眼球出现在杯子里这件事情确实不能再发生了。

可是当John转过身，他就觉得腿开始不听自己使唤了。

Sherlock正在以一种极容易让人想歪的姿势跪在沙发上，双腿张开一点，白皙的脚一只踩在扶手处，一只挂在沙发外，蓝色丝质缎面的睡衣看上去顺滑极了，顺滑的微微陷在……侦探的臀缝里，勾勒出诱人且完美的形状，而腰上的布料则很好的贴合在凹下去的腰窝处。

John僵在了原地，不由自主的开始呼吸加快，他能想到的造成这种情况的可能性只有两种……要么是Sherlock穿了丁字裤……要么他根本就没穿内裤。

无论是哪一种都不可避免的让医生感觉到全身发热眼眶发红。只要走过去，掀起睡衣，就能掰开白嫩柔软的臀瓣，如果Sherlock有一副足够敏感的身体，那只要轻轻挑逗穴口和会阴，他就会浑身瘫软任由John为所欲为除了呻吟以外什么都做不了……

他不知道自己是如何控制着双腿走过去才坐在了对面的沙发上，而Sherlock似乎是对这种炙热的视线毫无知觉，饱满的让人忍不住想上手抓一把的臀部向后翘起，双手扶在沙发靠背上，漂亮的手指轻轻抓住上面盖着的毯子，揪的皱起来一小块。不知道这个瑜伽活动进行了多久，侦探的额头覆着一层薄汗，完美的唇微微张开有些急促的喘息着……简直就是个完美的性感尤物，如果在军队里百分百会被一群人按在床上搞到他高潮迭起承受不住直哭的那种。

NO。John，不行，别乱想，至少不是现在。

医生努力平复着自己的思绪，压着随时都可能出卖他的身体而硬起来的老二，深呼吸了好几次，才让自己勉强算是平静的开了口。

“Sherlock，转过来，我们该谈谈了。”

侦探听话的收起了他性感的要命的曲线，转过来准备坐下， 结果因为脚下一滑就跌在了沙发上，虽然沙发很软，侦探还是轻柔的哼唧了一声。

John忍不住攥紧了拳头，再次深呼吸了几下。至少不是现在。不是。

“好了，谈吧，不过你上次走的时候一晚上都没回来，我还以为你这次也要丢下我了。看起来我运气不错。”Sherlock仰起脸，被汗水打湿的卷毛沾在额前，冲着John给了他一个wink，笑得又甜又招人。

噢，这个小糖精。他可太会了。

John预感到这次的谈话不会有什么好结果了，因为他现在满脑子都是想把侦探按在沙发上让他像刚刚那样哼哼唧唧的求饶，让他喘息的更大声，腿分开干的他根本合不上。

他盯住Sherlock漂亮的眼睛，无奈的笑了笑：“不是运气，Sherlock，上次是我不对，你知道的，我看到爆炸的时候心脏都快停了，如果当时你被卷进去我不知道我会做出什么”，John顿了顿，起身走过去蹲在侦探面前，看着他的眼睛，以认真的不能再认真的语气：“sherly，我向你保证，以后绝对不会离开你超过一个晚上，只要我活着的时候我就在你身边，我发誓。”

Sherlock眼里突如其来的喜悦和受宠若惊也被John尽收眼底，医生有点心疼的想去抱住他，还是忍住了。

John知道什么东西改变了，一定是变了，而且自己根本没办法阻止它的发生，他对Sherlock，已经不只是单纯的对待一个最好的朋友了，他想要他，全部的他，以所有他能够做到的方式，各种意义上的拥有。

5.如果很幸运的，你有一副很敏感的身体，那么恭喜你，这一步做好后进程可以直接缩短一大半。

——我要怎么才能知道我是不是有一个敏感的身体？ SH  
——很简单，你只需要让你的色诱对象触碰那几个对一般人来说不太敏感的部位就可以了。  
——哪几个？ SH  
——哦天，你连这个都不知道，那我可真为你的未来感到担忧。  
——谢谢关心，不过不必。 SH  
——……好吧，乳头，腰窝(如果你有的话)，喉结或者脖颈，大腿内侧，脚踝，小腹，好吧总之除了你两腿之间的，任何部位，只要有三个能感觉到异样都可以。  
——要怎么才算异样？另外，要同时实验这些部位其中的三个或者三个以上，还不被发现，不是那么容易。 SH  
——你太蠢了。他碰你，你觉得很想再多要一些但是又害怕再被碰到，不难受但是会承受不住，就是这种感觉。  
——好的，另外，我不蠢而且比你见过的所有人都聪明。或者说是绝大多数。 SH  
——哦那么这个聪明的极少数，我相信你肯定有能力完成这个小实验的。  
——当然。 SH

侦探在电脑前飞快的打着字——医生的电脑，太过专注以至于John和他说的几句话都回答的心不在焉，全神贯注的样子让医生忍不住把本来在报纸上的注意力集中在他身上。

“Sherlock？是我们又有新的委托人了吗？”John试图探头去看看自己的电脑屏幕上都有些什么东西。

“No，John，什么都没有，只是一些之前的案子几个没公开的解释罢了。”Sherlock飞快的“啪”的一声合上电脑，并且强制把它带到了自己的卧室过了好一会儿才拿回来。

John不知道他又在倒腾什么东西，也许这次是243种不同的油渍或者花粉或者随便别的什么，但是只要他不作妖不让自己置身危险不要再一身是血的拿着一把鱼叉出现在家门口让自己担心的要命，John就谢天谢地了。

John上次做了那样的承诺以后，终归是没有说出自己的想法，他不知道该怎么去说，他的印象中侦探几乎是和工作结婚了——事实上也确实是这样，他做的一切事情都是为了案子，不然就是在做实验，而实验也都是为了案子，几乎看不到他有什么属于普通人的感情。Sherlock那么骄傲，John不敢确定，他不敢盲目自信自己在Sherlock的心里是什么样的地位，又是什么样的身份，贸然表白会不会就此失去他唯一的咨询侦探，John不敢赌。没有Sherlock的日子John这辈子再也不想经历第二次了。“三大洲Watson”仿佛突然就变成了一个刚经历初恋的青涩少年。

医生也同样不会知道，侦探其实已经跳过了所有的表白恋爱约会的环节，打算直接勾引他上床……

大半夜被叫去实验室，其实并不是John期望中的美好夜晚，他原本计划着今天买一些奶油和蛋糕粉巧克力酱之类的回去给他的侦探做一些甜点——Sherlock这个小糖精和他哥哥一样，都爱吃甜的，当然侦探从没有表现出来，这是Lestrade从Mycroft哪里知道的，而智慧的大英政府知道所有他的幼弟努力试图藏起来的小秘密。

但是这个计划显然实现不了，Sherlock刚刚发了短信叫自己去一趟实验室，John想了想他肯定是一天都没有吃东西，只好买了小蛋糕带过去，这家蛋糕店的巧克力烘培甜点很好吃，甜甜的香味即使隔着包装盒很远也可以闻得到。

John到达门外的时候，天已经黑透了，只是虚掩着没有关紧，医生正准备推开门的时候，透过玻璃窗看到了低着头正在折腾培养皿的小卷毛，不知道是又发现了什么好东西，侦探轻轻笑起来，一向锐利的眼神都柔软下来，灯光下的卷毛有一圈白色的光晕，John没收住手还是向前推了一下，门发出吱嘎的声音，于是侦探转过头来隔着玻璃窗对上了医生的眼睛。

Sherlock温柔的笑意都还没有消失，那双水绿色的眸子几乎发着光，亮晶晶的，看到John的一瞬间突然变得像猫儿一样乖巧。就只有一瞬间，侦探就又转过去拿起载玻片放到显微镜上去了。

但是这一幕在John心里记了很多很多年，他不知道怎么形容这种奇异的感觉，如果非要形容，大概就是像结束了工作的丈夫带着买好的东西来接爱人下班，看着他完成最后一点工作，然后扑到自己怀里。

当然Sherlock并没有完成他的工作，即使结束了也不会扑到John的怀里。

但是如果只能止步于此，那这样也够了。

“所以是有什么需要我帮忙吗？还是出了什么事一会儿要一起去处理啊？”John把蛋糕盒子放在台子上，打算等下Sherlock做完实验就让他吃掉，今晚不知道还要耽搁多久，如果一会儿还得外出追查疑犯的话，绝对不能让他就这么饿着跑出去。

Sherlock把反光镜调到合适的角度，抬起头看着John：“其实也没有，今天晚上只是需要等这个配对结果出来然后发给Grid”，John忍不住打断他，带了点无奈的笑意“是Greg，Sherlock，你最好别在他面前叫他的名字。”

“好吧Greg，这不是重点，重点是今天肯定要很晚才能回家，我需要你在这里陪着我，会安心，John。”Sherlock说完，对他眨了眨眼睛就又低下头去把注意力放在显微镜上了。

而John在原地石化，不敢相信的盯着侦探小刷子一样的长睫毛，他刚刚说什么？需要自己陪着才会安心？？噢天哪，这是Sherlock第一次对John表现出这么明显的需要与依赖，John的心都被填满了。

果然Sherlock之于他，更像是天使突然降落人间，还掉到了John的怀里。

而Sherlock永远也不会告诉John，他突然笑起来是因为闻到了巧克力酱的甜香，知道是他的医生来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments will really bring me a good mood～


	3. Seduction Doctor［3］

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wanted to seduce the doctor, but he didn't know how to do it. One day, he found a master of sex on the Internet. The master told him how to use the perfect physical advantage to make his roommate gay.
> 
> In fact, the plan was successful by half, and the rest of the time they was spent flirting with each other

“John，帮我拿一下手机。”

“嗯？在哪？”John放下手里的培养皿，开始在杂乱的台子上四处搜寻侦探的手机。

“左边上衣口袋。”Sherlock盯着目镜，头也不抬。

John发誓他停住的那一下绝对不是因为想到了其他的东西，其实他那个时候什么都没想，只是脑子空白了一瞬间，就接着从左边绕过去帮Sherlock拿手机。

OK，Sherlock今天穿的是西装，系着扣子，衣服贴身的那种，OK，that's alright，没关系，你只要把手伸进去再拿出来就可以了，很快，就，什么也不会发生。

短短几步路John已经做好了所有的心理准备，说服自己什么都没有发生只是侦探没有手而自己帮他拿个手机，但是事情当然不会像医生想的那么简单。

John把手伸进去的时候，绝对绝对感觉到了Sherlock的颤抖，隔着一层里衬和衬衣，John不确定到底是不是刮过了侦探的某些敏感地带，但是从Sherlock突然的颤抖和极力压制的声音来看，想必是的。

于是医生不知道自己怎么突如其来的念头，就想逗一下莫名其妙折磨了他好几次的侦探，他也的确这么做了，抓住手机故意装作不太顺利的掏出来，让机身倾斜着缓慢刮过口袋部位的每一寸皮肤。

然后John满意的看到Sherlock的注意力被完全从显微镜上带走，睫毛抖个不停，明显吞咽了一下后用力咬住嘴唇，更努力的压制身体的反应，只是呼吸声变得更重，而且支撑在桌子上的手臂开始颤抖，出卖了他。

这个动作也许只是几秒就结束了，也许不到两秒，但是对于各怀心事的两个人来说却不知道有多漫长，小卷毛几乎要小声哼唧起来，终于还是忍不住开口。

“轻点……”轻柔的声音小小的，混合着一声喘息。

FUCK！

John开始后悔自己怎么又做了蠢事，他硬了。

事情的结果当然是John又找了个借口出去接电话，然后在卫生间短暂的解决一下自己的问题，很好，第二次手活儿，还是因为Sherlock，而且还是没有得到他。

这次John完全没有避讳自己对于Sherlock的幻想，而且刚刚发现的事情让他变得更兴奋——Sherlock似乎有一副不错的敏感身体，仅仅只是隔着布料碰乳头就会变成这样，不难想象如果直接去触碰，甚至去亲吻，那小卷毛会抖成什么样子，如果在做的时候故意去折磨这里，说不定会把他弄哭。

而如果他是骑在自己身上一边动作一边抖着声音说“轻点”，John不确定自己会不会控制不住开始强迫他不许高潮就为了听那些带着哭腔的呻吟。

OH……Jesus……

有关室友的下流幻想，让John比上次的记录更快，粘稠的液体沾了一手的时候，医生知道回不去了，而且不仅如此，自己还想要他，John没办法想象Sherlock和别人在一起的样子，如果可以的话，他希望站在侦探身边的那个人，永远都是自己。

John的机会很快就来了，虽然如果让医生去选择的话他不会要这样一个机会。

月黑风高的夜晚，两个人再次在伦敦的大街小巷追嫌犯，该死的，John就知道应该先通知Lestrade，而不是纵容Sherlock以什么时间不够之类的理由就自己跑出去追。

所以他们现在分开了，因为出现了岔口而Sherlock觉得两个方向都有人，为了保险，要求和John分开去追。

John在黑暗的巷子里摸索，手扶着后腰以便随时抽出枪，小巷子最让人讨厌的就是岔口多，于是医生在某个岔口停住了，他当然没有Sherlock的能力看一眼就知道哪里有人或者是都有人什么的，John只能在原地找着蛛丝马迹试图判断应该往什么方向去追。

“John！”突然的一声痛呼让John瞬间拔出枪锁定了一个方向，是Sherlock，一瞬间医生的心跳开始极速飙升。

到达的时候就看到Sherlock和一个人扭打在一起，John立刻上去三两下解决掉，紧接着Lestrade也来了，给趴在地上的人戴上手铐就拉到车里去了，随即走过来问John是什么情况。

John顾不上回答他，心疼的扶起坐在一截突出的管道旁边的Sherlock，顺手揉了揉侦探有些乱掉的卷毛，大概检查了一下身上没有什么别的伤痕，微微放下心来，听到侦探轻微抽气，抬头看到人嘴角破了一块，而Sherlock看着手上的血迹皱着眉轻轻撅起嘴，此时那种名为“害怕”的情绪才从心底翻上来，医生忍不住拳头捏的咯咯响。

Sherlock似乎没有很在意，一边整理围巾拍掉身上的灰尘，一边走到警车旁快速的和Lestrade交代了推理经过和证据所在，而探长顺手把白天刚发生的新的案子的资料给他。

从Lestrade的描述来看，这是一个起码有7分的案子，按照Sherlock一向工作狂的习惯，此时应该立刻拉着John去案发现场看尸体取证，可是侦探破天荒的什么也没说，趴在车顶看了看资料就收了起来放进了大衣口袋。

John走过去，看着还低头趴着没动的Sherlock，问他现在是不是要去现场看一看，而侦探顿了一会儿才抬起头来，眼神可怜的像受了委屈的猫儿一样，John怔住，一下子就紧张起来。

“后背磕到了，现在很疼，John我们先回家吧。”

John立刻把探长拉过来开车送他们回去。

路过楼下问哈德森太太要了一小支治跌打损伤的药膏，她很担心的问是谁受伤了需不需要帮忙被John拒绝了，于是房东太太端来了泡好的茶和一些小饼干，就帮他们关上了门。

Sherlock脱下衬衫的时候医生皱起眉，从背上的蝴蝶骨到后腰处有一大片淤青，John根本无心欣赏他一直想看到的美好曲线，因为他几乎可以想象到侦探是如何被按着一次次撞在那个管道上。

“趴下吧，我给你上点药。”John搬了凳子坐在沙发旁边，看着Sherlock艰难的趴在沙发上，心疼的想去亲亲他的小卷毛。

“疼的话就告诉我。”医生尽力把手放的不能更轻，缓慢的揉着淤青，发现Sherlock一直没有叫过疼。

“没事的，其实没有那么疼了，是不是看起来比较吓人？”Sherlock换了个方向把脸转回来对着John，摇了摇有点遮住眼睛的碎发，冲医生展颜一笑。

“你呀。”John也笑起来，再次被他的侦探甜到，他知道Sherlock耐不住疼，仔细看了看确定他没有任何忍耐的痕迹，才放下心来，想来应该是侦探的皮肤太白了，所以有伤痕的时候看起来格外严重。

“就算这次不太严重，下次也不许这样了，我们不可以再分开了。”John说完突然感觉到这句话似乎有点歧义，于是顿了顿赶紧补充解释。Sherlock却和他同时开了口。

“好。”  
“额我的意思是不能随便分开行动。”

John忍不住看过去，Sherlock没有转开视线，依然望着他，晶亮亮的蓝色眸子含着笑意和让人心动不已的柔软，看一眼就要陷进去了，John移不开眼睛，手上的动作都停了。气氛前所未有的暧昧。

想亲他，就现在，立刻。

不知道这样静止了多久，John最终还是没有去亲他，咳嗽了一声说药膏没有了再去问哈德森太太要一些，就逃一般的冲下楼。

留下Sherlock眨眨眼睛，趴在沙发上回想一开始他在完成了第一步计划的时候，那个人给他的建议。

“如果你有一双足够漂亮的眼睛，就学会用你的眼睛去引诱他，无辜，笑意和期待或者委屈，痛苦和无助，他可以拒绝你的身体，但是绝对无法拒绝你的眼睛。”

再次上药的时候一切就变了，不知道是谁先开始的又是怎么开始的，但是气氛完全变了，John根本不知道是怎么从一开始的暧昧但是温馨演变成了现在这种暧昧且带着情色的样子……

John尽力不让自己多想，就只是单纯的上药，顺便按摩一下让那块吓人的淤青消的快一些，不然Sherlock睡觉的时候都有可能会疼醒。

看了看趴着的人，似乎也没有什么异常情况，依然是那个姿势，闭上了眼睛似乎是在休息。

一切看上去都很正常——如果Sherlock没有用手把沙发上的那块毯子揪起来的话。

每当John的手划过后腰的时候，尤其是两个腰窝，侦探的身体就一阵轻微的颤抖，稍微用点力气，Sherlock就会控制不住的呼吸加重而且手上攥紧了那块布料。

一开始John以为他是疼的，后来发现并非如此，小卷毛颤抖的样子和他上次在实验室的情况简直完美复刻，手下的肌肤细白又顺滑，John时不时下手失了轻重，又激起侦探的一阵战栗和轻微的哼唧声，手划过腰窝轻轻按压的时候，Sherlock绷紧的背部凸显出形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，极力忍耐着细小的喘息声，睫毛却抖的让人心痒不已。

医生感觉自己的手都开始发烫，已经用了最轻的力度去揉，还是避免不了侦探的颤抖，Sherlock青涩又诚实的反应像把火一样在John身体里烧起来，医生预感到再这么下去估计等不到处理完伤口，自己就不得不回房间解决一下生理问题，又或者就这么硬着给他处理完。

太糟糕了，John去看Sherlock的脸，想着如果他不会注意的话，自己就先拿个什么东西遮住，但是仔细一看才发现小卷毛把自己的嘴唇都咬的毫无血色，看上去在拼命忍住声音。

John立即停下手里的动作，开口才发现自己的嗓子都有点哑。

“Sherlock……你嘴唇上还有伤，不许再咬了。”John努力抛开那些旖旎的念头，把火苗硬化成灰烬，试着让自己看起来是绝对的严肃。

“Johnnn……我有点……承受不住。”Sherlock转过脸，完全不知所措的样子，小声喘着软软的叫他的名字，于是那种熟悉的罪恶感再一次把刚刚的灰烬重新点燃了。

“对不起Sherlock我……我没想到你的身体这么，这么敏感”，John再一次顿住，他觉得这句话似乎也不太合适，但是想了一会儿发现自己也不知道该怎么解释，只好又补充了一句“你再忍忍，我尽快结束。”

噢这要命的对话。

接下来的时间一切几乎变得更加糟糕，John不允许他咬嘴唇，Sherlock也就不怎么压抑自己的声音了，身体的反应更加诚实，随着医生每一次用力而颤抖的更厉害，小卷毛有点羞耻的把脸埋进胳膊里，呻吟声虽然很小，但却是致命的杀器，像奶猫一样在John心里轻轻的挠，反反复复，简直就是一种折磨。

终于结束的时候，John已经忍的满头大汗，而Sherlock起身背对着他穿上睡衣，却不知道是不是因为趴了太久手臂压麻了，没有拉好，在侦探低头系带子的时候丝质的布料沿着光滑的脊背从肩上掉落的一瞬间，John痛苦的捂住了脸，。

这简直不是人过的生活，谁能整天对着这么一个性感尤物居然还是只能靠手来解决问题啊。

“Johnnn？”Sherlock的声音还软着。

“我没事，就是有点累，Sherlock你下去帮我把药膏还给哈德森太太吧，我先上楼休息了。”

“好。”

“哈德森太太原来拿上来的茶凉了，一会儿你回来记得重新泡杯茶。泡茶，不许泡咖啡，把桌子上的饼干吃了，别空腹去睡觉。”

“好。”

Sherlock拿起盒子就下楼了，John从椅子上起来准备上楼回房间，他真的快硬的爆炸了。

Sherlock一边下楼，一边打开盒子，看到两支都只用了一半的药膏。

而当他回到客厅的时候，却看到桌子上有John已经泡好的新的茶。


	4. Seduction Doctor［4］

6.如果前面的做完，依然没有达到你想要的效果，那么必要时则可以采取激进一些的手段，具体操作视情况而定，但是目的都只有一个——让他知道你已经为他准备好了。各种意义上的。

虽然敏感程度的实验数据要求是三个或三个以上，但是鉴于John亲口认可自己的身体确实很敏感，所以Sherlock决定把它直接列为实验结果，不必要再多次采集数据分析。

但是这一步计划她说的实在是太隐晦了——没错，是她，Sherlock凭借那人发邮件时的语气和说话方式，确定了对方是个女性。

她没有讲这一步计划到底该如何实施，似乎很轻松但是又仿佛有无限可能，究竟怎么才算是“激进手段”，又怎么才能掌控这个度让他既能给到John足够的刺激和暗示，又能适可而止不至于吓到医生。

最终Sherlock还是决定再去问问她。

John今天的病人格外的多。

事实上Lestrade有打电话约他下了班一起去酒吧吃个饭喝两杯，John本来答应了他，还给Sherlock发了短信让他自己弄点吃的晚上可能很晚很晚才回去。 

可是一个下午几乎一点空闲时间都没有，中间甚至还被抓去顶了一台外科手术，到了下班的点，简直累的双腿都有点发颤，别说去酒吧了，John都恨不得直接在办公室搭个床过夜一步都不要动。

直到回家上楼的时候，都还处在意识放空的状态，于是医生根本没有注意到今天的门是关着的。

进门以后也无心问候Sherlock在做什么吃饭没有，John现在就只想安静的瘫在沙发上哪怕一会儿也行。

没想到瘫的这一会儿直接就睡着了。

“嗯……”

John是被一阵奇怪的声音吵醒的，说实话声音真的很轻，但是他多年军队生活养成的习惯，让熟悉的环境出现哪怕一点点不熟悉的声音都会让身体进入戒备状态高度紧绷。不情不愿的醒来揉了揉酸痛的脖子和肩膀，瞬间警觉四处搜寻声音的来源。

可是醒来仔细去听的时候，又没有了，John绝不相信自己是幻听，于是轻手轻脚的上楼回房间。

房间里没有人，也没有任何能发出声音的东西，John打开抽屉拿出枪握在手里的又悄悄的下楼查看。

“啊不……嗯…”

又出现了，这次的声音比刚刚梦里听到的更清楚，怎么……有点熟悉……

John摸索着贴墙靠近源头，发现是Sherlock的房间。

门没关紧，留了一只手的缝隙，John站在门口往里面看，准备摸清是什么人闯进来以后就直接踹门举枪一次性瞄准，料对方再怎么厉害，在没有准备的情况下也不会比自己快。

“唔嗯……”

变大了一些而且无比熟悉的声音传进John的耳朵，随即John也调整好角度看到了里面的人……

是Sherlock，在床上。

Sherlock只穿了衬衫光裸着下身在床上，手还在两腿之间。

OH，GOD。

这可不是John希望看到的结果，他真的不想在一个傍晚撞破室友正在自慰。

可是眼前的一切，Sherlock颤抖的身体和那双蜷起来的长腿，还有他正在做的事情，都让医生挪不开脚步。

Sherlock在双腿之间动作的手似乎有哪里不对，John愣了一会儿才判断出来，他根本不是在手活儿，他是在自己做扩张。

这个认知让医生的呼吸迅速急促起来，如果是这样，如果Sherlock也需要性而不是像他自己说的和工作结婚，那么，他也许也需要一个男朋友。

还没来得及细想，就看到Sherlock跪在了床上，从床头柜上拿起润滑剂，又挤了些在手上，然后缓慢的，摸进了身后的穴口，John不知道Sherlock是第几次做这种事情了，他猜想也许是过于敏感的身体，所以才让他只进去了一根手指就抖成这样。

又艰难的进去了一根，但仅仅只是让手指停留在里面，似乎就耗尽了Sherlock所有的力气，可怜的人儿倒在床上喘息，夹杂着细小的呻吟。

“啊…嗯…”

John看着他忍着颤抖半咬着嘴唇反复摸索，才终于找对了地方，那一瞬间的叫喊声直接把医生喊硬了。

“啊！…唔嗯嗯嗯…”

John觉得这样下去实在是不行，自己有可能会失控闯进去对人用强。

松开被咬的通红的下唇，侦探慌乱的喘息，似乎是从来没有经历过这样的快感，犹豫着又顶了顶那个地方，然后压不住的呻吟混合着医生的名字就这样传进了John的耳朵。

“John……”

瞬间，像劈下一道雷一样，把医生钉在原地，动弹不得。

Sherlock居然在自慰的时候叫了他的名字！

还没来得及震惊完，就看到侦探拿起了另外一个盒子，拆出来一个跳蛋，涂了一大堆润滑以后咬着唇满脸通红的推进穴口。

隔的太远看不到遥控开的是几档，但是看Sherlock这副身体的敏感情况应该是承受不了太激烈，John能确定他只是开了初级。

可是谁能告诉他为什么仅仅是初级这小妖精就叫的像马上要高潮了一样？！

John从来都没有听到过这种呻吟声，不管是他在实验室的临时起意，还是上药时候的不得已为之，那些声音都不像现在，这么……这么让人气血翻涌。

“嗯…不…啊啊啊…”跳蛋似乎是顶在了最要紧的地方，Sherlock抖着腰小声抗拒，可这又不是人哪里能有用，侦探只好凹下腰肢翘起臀部试图缓解要命的快感，嘴唇都咬不住了喘的厉害。

John几乎要忍不住就在门口开始撸，Sherlock的身体远远超出他的预料，仅仅只是初级这点振动就已经让侦探揪着床单夹紧腿浑身痉挛，叫的又甜又软，医生忍不住想如果是做的时候多用点道具会不会让他直接被高潮淹没然后哭着求自己给他一点时间缓缓。

医生心里开始形成一个邪恶的念头。

Sherlock已经完全被快感支配，根本顾不上分心控制叫喊的声音，而且他这个时候应该认定了John并不在家。

于是医生快速的解决完自己的问题以后就在门口听Sherlock的呻吟声来判断他是否已经高潮，毕竟再怎么说，还是要让人满足一次再捉弄他。

故意很大声的磕了一下门：“Sherlock！我回来了。”

房间里的声音一下子停了。

John并没停，依然把脱鞋，换衣服制造出了很大的声音：“Sherlock？你在干嘛呢？我给你发过短信的，你吃饭了没有？”

John故意把自己“咚”的一声摔在沙发上，看着Sherlock终于披着睡衣走出房间，衬衫上面两颗扣子没系，而且系好的几颗还错了位。光着脚，脚步虚浮双腿应该还没有力气，出来的时候还特意把房门关上了，想来是来不及收拾一片狼藉的床单。

John假装皱起眉头指着侦探的衣服和头发：“你刚睡醒？好吧我就知道你没吃饭，我给你买了甜点，厨房还有哈德森太太昨天拿来的饼干，我去拿。”

“不了John我……”

“不行Sherlock，你答应过我，必须要按时吃饭，没得商量。”

侦探别扭的慢慢走到沙发上坐下，John看着他从耳朵尖蔓延到脖颈的粉色，想着什么时候一定要把人按在餐桌上来一发。

把东西端给他的时候侦探看上去就正常多了，红晕退了一些，刚推开门时几乎一眼就能被看穿氤氲着欲望和情色的眸子，现在也看上去清醒了许多。只是总忍不住捏着衣角喘两下，身体也在轻微的颤抖和扭动。

不注意看可能会以为是生病了在发烧，但是John毕竟是“三大洲”，只消看一眼就知道，侦探是因为有东西在身体里。

是跳蛋。这个小荡货。这个认知让John的呼吸再次变得急促。

Sherlock皱着眉小口吃饼干，一副受了委屈被强迫的样子，John翘起腿，作出一副不解且很关心的表情。

“Sherlock你还好吗……看起来哪里不太OK？”

侦探拿起杯子喝水，顺便把腿也翘起来以忍住体内折磨人的快感，可是敏感的身体并不体谅他此刻艰难的处境，下半身动一下都浑身发软。

“嗯…咳咳…”

Sherlock看起来是被呛到了，红着脸咳了半天，John走过去帮他顺气，一手抓着侦探的肩膀一手拍后背，于是手底下身体的颤抖就完全暴露在John的面前。

等到侦探终于顺过气，John低头看着几乎变成了红色的锁骨和胸口，俯下身蹲在了Sherlock两腿之间，手放在侦探的膝盖上抬头看他。

John能感觉到面前的人一瞬间就紧绷起来，手指攥住了腰带不由自主的想要后退。

“Sherlock，听着，我们说好了的，别的可以不要，一日三餐必须吃，这个承诺还作数对吧？”

John能感觉到自己的眼神又温柔但是又强势，最明显的就是面前的Sherlock答应他的声音都抖了起来。

于是他紧接着压低声音，换上富有侵略性的眼神，出口就带着不容置疑的控制欲：“如果下次我再发现你趁我不在就不吃饭，我就要惩罚你了。用你承受不住的方式。”

话音刚落医生就抓住Sherlock的衣服把猛地向下拽到自己眼前，猜想应该是跳蛋又挪了位置导致侦探轻喘出声，忍不住抬起手撑在John的身体上，颧骨上一片红晕，悄悄咬住了唇。

John盯住他，一字一句的问：“Sherlock，你想被我惩罚吗？”

“呜…别……”可怜的人话都说不完整了。

“很好，那就乖乖的。”

说完就伸手去解开Sherlock慌忙中扣错了的扣子，有些凉的手指触到侦探发烫的皮肤时激的人过电一般颤抖，眼中都泛起了水汽，却移不开目光只能看着医生的眼睛，惊慌的眸子里是完全的无辜和不知所措，像即将被捕猎的小鹿。看的John嗓子发干。

太近了。早就超出安全距离。

“下次出房门的时候检查一下，扣子都错位了，我可不希望有外人看见这样的你。”

John也不去看手上的动作，只是摸索着替他把扣子扣上，极其缓慢，极其轻柔，每扣好一个就能听到Sherlock控制不住的轻声呻吟。

跳蛋因为刚刚被迫改变的姿势顶在了最脆弱的点上，持续的震颤让Sherlock的胳膊都抖了起来，可John的扣子怎么还没系完。

太慢了，那双手像是刻意挑逗一样隔着布料在Sherlock身上蹭，微凉的手指带来的刺激感是绝对的，加上敏感点被跳蛋操的几乎要麻了，侦探觉得有什么要失控，快忍不住了……

好不容易扣到最后一个，可怜的人儿已经忍的眼神迷离，身体的反应更加诚实，粉嫩的乳尖挺立起来顶在衬衫上，随着John每一次摸索的摩擦，都蹭的肿起且通红。

“啊…John…嗯…嗯…”

终于在John看上去像是拉平衬衫的褶皱，实际上指甲同时划过了两边乳尖的时候，可怜的侦探终于支撑不住软在John的怀里，喘息着叫了他的名字把卷毛蹭在了医生的脖颈间，断断续续的轻柔的喘着呻吟，Sherlock想去亲吻医生的唇，或者他的耳朵他的脖子或者任意哪里的皮肤，他需要接触，可是当他被本能操控着凑上去贴住John的喉结的时候，感觉到医生浑身一颤，又短暂的清醒过来呜咽着退开，最终也只是用手拽紧了医生腰间的毛衣，开口咬住John的衣领克制声音。而John用手支撑着人剧烈颤抖的身体，心下了然，知道这小东西刚刚肯定是控制不住高潮了。

“好了Sherlock，很晚了，回房间去放松一下吧。”

最后一个扣子扣完John就毫不留恋的立刻起身要走，Sherlock下意识的抓了医生的手腕，但是对着他询问的目光又不知道自己到底是想要什么，只好再放开。

医生伸手揉了揉Sherlock的头发，随即就下滑到那个修长优雅的脖子上，意味不明的摩挲了几下，在侦探快要闭眼忍不住享受的时候，又抽了回去。

John就这么走了。

7.必要时学会提出自己的请求，在合适的时间讨得一个该得的奖励。

上次的事情算是一个警戒线，被越过了以后两个人都心照不宣，也知道了对方的想法，但是很奇异的是居然到现在也没人主动再跨出一步，这段时间克制而疏离，点到即止，John几乎都要觉得他上次做的事情是一场梦了。

日子还是那样一天一天的过，John再没有接受过其他女人的邀请，也并没有再提起那件事情过多为难Sherlock，心里清楚上次自己的一时起意很可能给了侦探极大的羞耻，毕竟被逼着在室友面前硬生生高潮并不是什么值得高兴的事情，医生明白他又或者Sherlock需要一个契机，将这一切挑明了，他才好光明正大的对侦探说出那些喜欢，那些想法，时间拖的越长，Sherlock也许就会退缩。

好在契机来的也很快，John一向是个幸运的人不是吗。

221b的很难照进来阳光，加上伦敦常年阴雨起雾，几乎日日都是灯光从早到晚，难得有这样的时候，Sherlock趴在桌子上顶着乱七八糟的卷毛打瞌睡。

John进门的时候看到的就是这样一副场景，阳光打在侦探的头发和脸上，深色的发卷照成了浅咖，还透着毛茸茸的光圈，睫毛长的不可思议，高挺的鼻梁打下一块阴影，撅着嘴轻浅的呼吸。普通的家居长裤和白T，胡乱套了件蓝色的睡衣。

像是高高在上的神袛忽然掉入了尘世间，和红尘俗世融在一起，明明那么近，却不敢伸手去碰他。John站在门口盯着他的侦探看了好久，才回过神来把手里的东西放下，轻手轻脚的换了拖鞋，又做贼一般以一种极其滑稽的姿势悄悄坐在了侦探的对面。

本想打开电脑把上次的博客写完，可是键盘敲着敲着，视线就从屏幕上转移到了Sherlock身上，John又开始不自觉盯着他看，发顶，眉毛，睫毛，鼻子，嘴。

他从来没有见过这样的Sherlock，褪去尖锐的刺和外壳，只露出无人知晓的内里，毫无防备，John就那么看着，心里柔软的一塌糊涂。

如果他现在醒来，那我应该给他一个吻。

John这样想着，然后不敢置信的看着侦探颤动的睫毛，紧接着，就是那双漂亮的令人惊叹的有着金色外环的眸子。他开始怀疑刚刚自己是不是把这句话说了出来。

“呃……是我吵醒你了吗？”

Sherlock还带着刚刚醒来的困惑和不清醒，轻皱着眉又想看清楚面前的是谁又想再睡一会儿的纠结样子可爱极了，可惜这种情况只持续了不到三秒就结束了，侦探睁开了眼睛。

可是当他发现对面的人并不是什么委托人或者Moriarty或者Mycroft的时候，就没有再试图把下巴从胳膊上抬起来了，只是眨了眨眼睛，细碎的光落进眼睛里，漂亮的水青色眼眸在阳光下几乎要透明了。

于是John就这样和趴着的Sherlock对视着，侦探既没有回答他礼貌性的询问，也没有挪开目光，只是发现医生的一瞬间，换上了那种让John这辈子都无法抗拒的眼神。

那种明晃晃的温柔和喜欢几乎从眼里满溢出来，随着侦探上翘的嘴角一起填满了医生的心，而藏在眼底的那些沉重又压抑的感情，蒙了一层玻璃，还刻着乱七八糟纵横交错的伤痕，可最终呈现给他的，居然还是明亮的爱意，这最难以捕捉又再简单不过的一切，就那么暴露在医生的面前，比他们一起经历的任何事情带给John的震撼都大。

我现在应该直接上去亲他，就现在。

“好心的医生不想要亲亲我嘛？”

“当然。”


	5. Seduction Doctor［5］

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 has also been moved here～

很奇怪的，一向上窜下跳比谁都能折腾的Sherlock Holmes，居然万年不遇的生病了。

其实也不是什么大事，小感冒而已，却让向来不把“管道”看在眼里的侦探被狠狠折磨了一把。

嗓子痛，头晕，却又发烧导致睡不好觉，短短两天内Sherlock全都经历了一遍，顺便还被赠送了全身乏力，于是侦探只能可怜兮兮的裹着床单缩在沙发上，有气无力的叫John帮他拿水杯。随后医生就赶来强行把他的床单换成了被子。

“饿了吗？想吃什么？”John拿过杯子看着他皱着眉把药吞下去，苦的轻轻伸出舌尖吸气，笑得眼睛都要眯起来。不得不说Sherlock自从病了以后就听话的要命，时不时无意识的孩子气让医生恨不得让他直接变成猫似的小小一团，被自己天天捧在手心里，就怕给他委屈了。

“嗯……意面”，说完又抬头看着John，医生仿佛真的看到他头顶有耳朵在动“可以吗？”

John只能狠心拒绝他：“不行Sherlock，你还没完全退烧，不能吃这个，喝粥吧，想喝什么粥我去买东西回来煮。”

“哦……”那一团被子不情不愿的应了一声就又缩回去了。John揉了揉侦探乱糟糟的卷发，换了鞋出门买东西。

缩在被子里的Sherlock艰难的伸出一只手捞过了医生的电脑，用下巴顶住打开网站。

——接下来我该怎么做？ SH

——嗯……事实上就根据你上次告诉我的情况，我认为你已经可以出师了，后面的步骤完全可以自己考虑制定了。

——好吧，但是我有问题的时候你还会提供帮助吗？ SH

——当然，但是sweety如果他最后还是没有接受你，不妨和我试试，你能猜到的吧，这么久的交流和“并肩作战”，我是很喜欢你的。

——谢谢。不过John说了他永远也不会离开我的。 SH

John提着东西上楼推开门的时候，看到的就是安安稳稳睡着的一坨被子，轻声笑了笑就放下东西去厨房关上门悄悄的忙了。

等到粥的香气飘满了房间的时候，John开始切手里的苹果块，刚刚摆到盘子里，转身端起锅的时候突然一声巨大的“咚”吓得医生差点直接松手，嘴里下意识脱口而出的大喊。*

“Sherlock！什么声音？？你怎么了！！”

隔了一小会儿，就在John忍不住要把锅扔下推开厨房门去看的时候，一个闷闷的带着鼻音的声音响起。

“被子掉地上了……”

John笑起来，听着侦探不情不愿的声音，几乎都能直接想到他的表情，一定是轻微的撅着嘴又赌气又不屑的可爱样子。顿了顿把锅又重新放回台子上，突然想到哪里不对。

“？？那为什么这么大声音？”

这次Sherlock停顿的时间更长，John直接走出去看沙发，才看到人只裹着一半的被子，还在伸手去拽地板上的另一小块被子，侦探因为发烧还没什么力气，小声的嘟囔。

“……我在被子里”

John发誓自己笑出声的时候Sherlock看过来的眼神真的就仿佛要吃人一样，但是侦探的脸太红了以至于这个眼神完全没有了攻击力。

John笑得停不下来，摇着头进门继续弄晚餐，Sherlock在看到医生走进去以后，顿了顿也忍不住缩回沙发里开始笑，于是医生猝不及防端着碗走出来的时候看到的就是笑得眉眼弯弯的侦探。

“你什么时候变得这么可爱了。”陈述句。

“才没有。”侦探迅速抿起嘴，假装刚刚还在笑的人不是自己。

John走过去把粥放下，又回到厨房把苹果也端出来。

“可爱是好事，你本来就甜。”

Sherlock裹着被子挣扎着坐起来，晃了晃卷毛又不情愿的伸手抓了两把，仰起脸看着医生。

“所以你是喜欢咯？”John站在背光的一面，照进来的阳光刺的侦探睁不开眼睛，只能眯起来一眨一眨的努力看。

John俯下身亲他，Sherlock伸出舌尖去勾医生，但是医生可不打算就这么和他亲个好几分钟，不然粥都要凉了，于是轻轻咬了咬侦探的唇，向后退开。

“很喜欢很喜欢，如果你还想听一会儿我可以坐在床边一直说到你睡着，但是现在要先喝粥。”

“John我可以……”

“不行Sherlock，你现在除了乖乖把粥喝完，什么都不可以做，喝完了在沙发上躺一会儿吃了苹果，等我刷完碗就带你去睡觉。”

“……那你说的。”

“嗯？什么？”

“要一直讲到我睡着。”

John又笑起来：“好”，他这一个星期笑的次数恐怕都没有今天多了。

医生一边翻报纸，一边看着卷毛炸的没有形状的侦探因为怕烫而趴在桌子上小口小口地吹粥，吹一小会儿就凑上去喝一口然后又被烫的伸出一小截舌尖抽气，阳光洒在桌子上，Sherlock背后似乎还有尾巴在无聊的摇来摇去，于是John翘起的嘴角就没有放下来过，越发想把人揉在怀里亲，觉得这样的生活如果能过一辈子那真的是他所能求到的最幸福的事了。

然而几天后事情就变糟了。

John发现了那些记录，在一个很平常的日子里，很平常的打开电脑，然后很平常的发现了它们。

于是医生也很平常的开始生气了，他见过Sherlock是如何对其他女人示好以达到自己的目的，事实上在John看来Sherlock做的那些可以说是过于明显，目的性明确的引诱和利用，演技也很拙劣，John不明白为什么那些人居然没有一个发现的。

但是现在John有点明白了，当局者迷，如果这些日子Sherlock对自己表现出的那些喜欢，那些依赖和信任，也是他为了某种目的或者别的什么，而用自己做实验的话，那么John决定收回那句说他演技拙劣的话。

奥斯卡真他妈的欠Sherlock Holmes一座小金人。

事实证明当产生不太好的误会的时候，没有第一时间沟通反而自我放置真的是一个极其愚蠢的行为，侦探还在图书馆找资料，而医生在翻着电脑喝茶的几个小时，只感觉到越来越愤怒，看着网线对面那个人三番五次的对Sherlock示好，言语暗示挑逗，模棱两可的讲话，以及Sherlock居然没有第一时间就回绝反而还和他一直聊着天——是的，John觉得那是个男人。

John眼眶发红，还没等到看完所有的记录就一把关上了屏幕然后强制关机，各种乱七八糟的念头出现在脑子里，拿着杯子的手都控制不住颤抖起来。

好在医生意识到了自己现在这种极度愤怒的状态并不适合和侦探打照面，于是决定出去住一晚，去Sarah家睡沙发或者去找Lestrade凑活一晚上怎么都可以。

但是当医生气的收拾了东西准备出门的时候，又硬生生停下脚步，他想起自己答应过Sherlock绝不再离开他超过一个晚上，John想起侦探说起自己丢下他的那个样子，装作若无其事的说玩笑话，即使是笑着可眼里明明白白的失落和小心翼翼的试探，纵使医生觉得那也有可能是sherlock故意装出来作为实验的一部分，也还是心疼的放弃了出去的念头。

罢了，还是上楼回房间吧。

Sherlock进门的时候没有看到医生，打开手机发现没有短信，立刻紧张起来扫视一圈确定没有外部入侵的痕迹，又仔细的看了看发现John只是上楼回房间了。

可是普通情况下John是不会在房间里待着的，他应该坐在这里看报纸，而且这个时间——Sherlock抬起手看了看表，John应该在准备晚餐。

抬手敲了敲门：“John？你怎么了？”

听到Sherlock的声音John简直不能更气，但是他现在需要冷静下来，不能就这么开始争吵。

努力让自己的声音听起来平静而若无其事：“我…我没事Sherlock…今天比较累，你自己解决晚餐吧，我休息一会儿。”

Sherlock奇怪的皱起眉，但是John说过不喜欢他直接推门进房间，只好转身下楼。

端着咖啡坐在沙发上的时候，侦探感觉到不对劲，从桌子上拿起电脑——医生的电脑，举起来看了半天，好像知道了什么，随机开机后打开邮箱和网页，立刻就明白医生是怎么回事了。

John一定是看到了那些聊天记录。

Sherlock知道医生是因为那些聊天记录情绪才有的变化，也许是生气了。可是侦探这么多年除了John也没有过别人，他对人的感情一向都是通过他们的动作，或者面部表情又或者别的什么来直接物理判断的，他的感情经历其实并不多，不能够仅仅只靠猜测就确定，而此刻见不到医生，纵使知道根源在什么地方，他也还是不能判断出John到底怎么了。

除非见到他。

于是Sherlock立刻起身咚咚咚就跑上楼梯开始拍医生的门，如果John真的是在生气的话，那不管是为了什么，都不能放他就这么气一晚上，Sherlock隐约明白医生为什么这次没有选择出去过一夜的原因，如果真的出了什么问题，一定要第一时间就说清楚。

John坐在床上，思绪转的太快以至于他根本没办法入睡，现在也算是体会到当时Sherlock说的因为大脑停不下来而变得烦躁的感觉了。

急迫的拍门声传来，John不情愿的出声询问。

“怎么了？”

“John你怎么了？”

“我不是说了没事么，Sherlock我只想一个人安静一会儿，就请别再打扰我了，可以吗？”

门外的声音顿了一会儿又响起来。

“不，John你出来，我知道发生了什么，我知道你看到了什么，我们聊聊。”

John好不容易压下去的火又一下子窜了起来。

一把拉开门的同时下意识接住了因为惯性撞到怀里来的Sherlock，随后意识到做了什么又黑着脸把人推开，一言不发的越过侦探径自下了楼坐在了自己的沙发上。

Sherlock随后也走过来坐在了对面。

“OK，那么现在，说说吧，我听听你怎么解释，这一切究竟是你故意为之还是什么该死的实验，你直接说就行。”

“这确实算是个实验，我一开始做了很多计划——”

“OH……”John痛苦的闭上眼，他就知道，他现在觉得自己的那些感情和看着Sherlock时产生的各种错觉都像是一场笑话，直到他以为他们确定关系的时候侦探甚至说不定都是一边在思维宫殿记录数据，一边嘲笑他的愚蠢和好骗。

Sherlock被John的反应短暂的打断了，而John在侦探停住的这一秒里，脑中其实闪过了很多东西，Sherlock面对他的那些笑容，那些眼神，John怎么也不愿意相信这些居然都是侦探伪装出来的。

他怎么可以？

很多很多乱七八糟的念头自医生的思绪里掠过，这大概是他的大脑活动速度最快的一次，然而最后留在意识里被抓住的却只有一个：就算是如此，我也不能失去Sherlock，最坏的结果不过就是再次回到暗恋，当作这一切没发生过就可以了。

无论如何他是不会离开的，如果你的生命里也出现过这样一个Sherlock Holmes，他那么明亮，那么耀眼，你也不会舍得就这么离去的。

“John我……”

“Sherlock，我很抱歉。”

“嗯？”侦探不知道为什么转瞬之间医生的表情就变得挫败又失落，他只能停下来看着他。

John抬起头盯着Sherlock那双常常出现在他梦里的眼睛，缓慢但是很清晰的讲。

“Sherlock，我很抱歉之前的事情，很抱歉我的反应可能给了你不准确的或者是错误的数据，那些……那些发生了的事情你可以不用去在意它们，也可以不用当真……其实成年人之间偶尔会开一些小玩笑是很正常的事情……我们就当做那些都没有发生过吧，还和以前一样，什么都没有改变。”

John努力不让自己移开眼睛，不让自己显得退缩和底气不足，而Sherlock……Sherlock看上去甚至根本没有半点难过的样子。

“至于你的实验……我很抱歉我帮不上任何的忙，你可能要再重新找个人，我看到了那些聊天记录，我觉得那个人就很好，或者Molly或者别的谁，就……就只是不要再选择我了。”

John觉得已经快不能呼吸了，但依然控制着自己的语气，平静，真诚，让自己看起来依然是理智的状态。

“John你……”

Sherlock卡住，他不知道该问些什么，此时更多的是困惑，他不明白医生说的这些话，也不知道怎么就突然成了这个样子，那个人和他上次联系之前，并没有教过自己怎么处理这样的事情，而且他也没有说过这个实验计划还会带来这种后果。

可是……John现在改变态度讲这些，是……是不想要自己了吗。

漫长的沉默，John还是先低下了头，他实在是没办法去看Sherlock的眼睛，再多看一秒自己都可能会控制不住冲他大吼发泄然后摔门离开。

John感到很委屈……这个小混蛋总是这样，Sherlock他总是这样，他怎么总能把自己的心搅的一团乱然后再轻松的抽身离开，他怎么能什么责任都不用负。

“那你说过的那些话还算数吗？”Sherlock突然开口问，没有他从前刻意做出的委屈，也没有故意压着放软了的声音，只是藏着说不清的情绪，眼睛从始至终没有离开过John的脸。

John没想到Sherlock突然开口却是问这个，还没来得及判断自己刚刚感觉到的颤抖是不是来自于侦探，已经下意识就回答他。

“当然，你看我现在不也没有被气到出去住不是还在这里。”

不太合适的玩笑。

“所有的都作数吗？”

“当然。”

Sherlock又顿了顿，垂下眼双手合十放在下巴，John不明白的看着他。

然而侦探接下来讲的话却让John开始怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了什么毛病。

“那John，惩罚我吧。”

“？？Sherlock你说什么？？”

侦探起身蹲在医生脚下，手放在John膝盖上，就像当初他在沙发上对Sherlock做那件事之前一样……现在想想那个晚上是真的荒唐至极，如果还能再回去John宁愿自己根本就没有回来，哪怕是和Lestrade出去鬼混，也比造成那样的结果强。

可是Sherlock仰起脸看着他，低沉的声线清晰无比。

“John，我今天一天都没有吃饭，你上次在这个沙发上，说如果我再不吃饭的话，就惩罚我。我想要。”


	6. Seduction Doctor［6］

“Sherlock，你想好了吗，我想我前面已经说的很清楚了，你这么聪明，应该明白我的意思。”  
“是，我明白。”  
“那你也应该知道，这一步走出去，我们很可能就再也回不去了，还是确定要继续吗？”  
“要。”

医生无奈的叹了口气，他现在越来越摸不透Sherlock在想什么了。

侦探此时就和那个晚上他偷偷看见的一模一样，只着衬衫身下一丝不挂，就那么跪坐在John的眼前。

医生俯下身去蹭着Sherlock的唇，叹息着告诉他。

“Sherlock，今天你有两个任务，稍后我会告诉你，我没说之前你只需要做你自己，随你的心就可以，除此以外没有别的要求，但是如果想让我停下来，就说‘停下’，我保证我无论在做什么，都会立刻停下。”

侦探没有说什么，只是仰着脖子去吻他。

于是这个吻冗长而缠绵，Sherlock有点轻微的缺氧，身上却被医生的手惹的四处起火，仅仅只是一个吻的时间，他就彻底放松下来。

医生看着仅仅一个吻就已经变成这样的侦探，之前混沌的思绪缓缓清晰有了一个计划。

手指带着满满的润滑剂下滑到两腿之间摸到那个入口的时候，Sherlock本能的紧张了起来，于是医生轻柔的安抚他。

“没事的Sherlock，相信我，放松。”

Sherlock有点惊讶，那个人告诉自己的可能会有的疼痛几乎没怎么感觉到，他的医生简直是极致温柔了，每进行一步都要看着自己的眼睛反复确认是不是有强烈的不适感，Sherlock从来都不知道惩罚居然是这样的，没有恐慌，没有害怕，他得到的全都是温柔的保护。

于是侦探的胆子逐渐大起来，即使对具体实践依然所知不多，他也相信John不会让自己受伤。

同时Sherlock也收起了最开始的小心翼翼开始变得生动起来。

他不知道惩罚就是惩罚，该有的可一个都不会少。

Sherlock颤抖着双腿直起一点点，就被John向上顶起的动作磨的腿软又落回原地，反而进的更深，后穴深处的痉挛抽动始终没停下，小卷毛被高潮折磨的一点力气也没有，却也不抗拒，只是小声说着“轻点”，努力放松自己去接纳医生。

“不…等……”

John又怎么能这么轻易就放过他，Sherlock向前蹭两下，就被医生手心的茧撸了个来回，马眼也被狠狠的摩挲，侦探承受不住立即惊喘着后退，埋在后穴里的龟头就重重的顶上敏感点，爽的人一个劲儿的抖，细腰乱颤着，呻吟里浓重的哭腔勾着身下人的理智，没动两下就要软下腰肢攥着床单细细的喘，缓解被剧烈刺激带来的高潮感。

John起了坏心思，伸手捏了一下乳尖，Sherlock立刻呜咽着后退躲避，尚未结束高潮的小穴再一次紧缩起来，精瘦的腰一阵乱颤，抖着腿根腰身软成一滩水，连带着手指都没了力气，挽不住医生的脖子，呻吟着凑上去索吻，希望面前的人能放过他。

“为什么动两下就不动了？没力气了？”John被他这么来来回回吊着也难受，忍不住出声问他。

Sherlock凌乱的额发搭在温柔的眉眼上好看的一塌糊涂，有点委屈的看着医生，喘息着努力平复颤抖的声线，想让自己看起来没那么狼狈。

“不是…太快了怕受不了……”

“你这样不上不下的自己不难受么？”

“难受……那John要不要帮帮我啊？”

Sherlock说完就笑起来，眼尾漾出好看的弧度，整个人柔软又带着点说不出的娇俏，勾人的眸子含着水，简直是要命的杀器，全身心信赖的模样小钩子一样在医生心里狠狠挠了一下。

John一下子觉得心都被掏空了，果然即使是惩罚，自己也不能拿他怎么样。

他也实在是没有办法。

侦探乖的过分，被操的狠了也不吵闹，只是轻微的向前挣动，骨节分明的手指无意识向前伸去，攥紧了深色的床单，口中泄出些许无力承受的啜泣，随即就忍了下来，软下腰强迫自己适应让人几乎神志不清的快感。

Sherlock的意志都被体内的不断进出的东西磨没了，枕头此刻头发湿了的搭在额前，被干的话都说不完整，只知道本能的向前逃，然而身体里过多的润滑剂顺着大腿滴下来，Sherlock羞的浑身发抖，无力的拽着床单试图缩紧穴口，但是高潮的快感没过去，侦探从耳根红到了脖颈，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛无声的向John求助。

看着勉强支撑着手臂想要起身的侦探，John没忍住上前按着人的手腕就压在了床上，Sherlock一点力气也没有了，漂亮的眼睛不知所措的望向他的医生，完全没察觉医生又起了什么坏心思，眼角泛着水光，整个人惊慌的一抖。

他像一只等待被捕猎的小鹿，他的高潮甚至都还没有结束，断断续续袭来的快感持续不断的抽走所剩无几的力气，越来越敏感的身子让Sherlock慌的不行。

John看着就觉得可爱的要命，上下扫视着这副完美的身体，Sherlock的身材真是没的说，锁骨深陷，细腰翘臀，修长笔直的腿轻微颤抖，被看了几眼忽然就从脸红到了脖颈。

手上用了点力气推开身上的人，Sherlock别过脸去用叫的半哑的低沉嗓子小声抗拒。

“John……别看了……”

“Sherlock你还记得你今天有任务吧？”

“啊？我…唔…”

还没等Sherlock说完，John就低下头亲他，被动接受的人就连被强吻也是温柔的承受，舌尖被勾住不放，氧气被夺走，Sherlock的意识因为缺氧开始有些模糊，然而双手还被攥着，只能用腿轻轻的蹭着医生，小幅度的推拒，John生生又被他蹭硬了。

Sherlock还在不应期里，腿根甚至都还在轻微抽搐，感受到John又想做什么以后差点哭出来，摇着头用细长的手指攥着床单求他给自己一点喘息的时间。

“会…受不了…John…”

Sherlock的呼吸都乱了节奏，双腿蹭着床单摩挲，John想伸手去触碰穴口，却被一只手轻轻的挡了一下，侦探另努力勾下医生的脖子，一把低沉的好嗓子轻轻在他耳边撒娇。

“我还在高潮……John别玩。”

谁都无法拒绝Sherlock的。

骄傲却从不强硬，受不了了就会压着声音求饶，但也只是请求而已，断断续续有一句没一句的，漂亮的眼睛里只有医生一个人。

“我记得的……John想要我做什么啊…”

此刻的Sherlock宛若伊甸园中散发着甜腻气息的果实。含着水汽弯下来的眼角，被快感诱惑的长腿蜷缩着在床上轻蹭，细白好看的手指摩挲着床单忍不住攥住一点，又呻吟着摇头放开的样子，带着一点点娇气的柔软，就让人控制不住的想再欺负他，再过分一些，让他哭出来，让他失控，撕掉理智的外壳让他崩溃的哭喊，让他再也没有办法维持这副样子，让他沦为欲望的奴隶，只能依赖自己获得救赎。

每当John觉得已经血脉喷张的时候，Sherlock总有更加勾人的姿态让他再次燃起火。

侦探缓了缓高潮的快感，抖着腿根靠在枕头上拉起被子盖住自己，伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，拽起被子的一角咬在口中，而后伸出一条长腿夹住被子有意无意的蹭，粗糙的布料擦过前端又让Sherlock忍不住喘了一声，深处愈发麻痒渴望，抬眼带着些许挑衅看向John，甚至刚刚高潮时的红晕都未完全消退，眼波流转间却极尽挑逗。

可是乱蓬蓬的小卷毛又让他乖顺的仿佛被诱拐的少年，眼神又欲又无辜。

“John…我受不了…会…”

John根本等不了他说完，立刻上去堵了侦探的唇。

他是故意的。

电光火石间，John脑子里只炸开了这一句话，眼前的尤物让他头皮发麻。

会坏。会哭。会崩溃。会射不出来。还是会失禁。

John知道这些Sherlock都做的到。

这个小混蛋最擅长的不就是用身体在极端情欲下的反应来诱惑John么，让他一步一步沦陷，即使万重道德枷锁，都无法抽离。

他就是个天生的小荡妇，这样敏感又多情的身体，足够John开发出他所有想要的反应。

医生吻着身下的人，手上一刻不停的挑逗胸口和腰窝，膝盖陷在Sherlock双腿之间，隔着被子摩擦给他刺激，嘴上也同样不放过他。

“怎么这么浪，嗯？多等一会儿都不行？”

可是Sherlock根本受不住医生用这种声音对他说下流话，一下子泪眼朦胧，身体与心理的双重刺激达到顶峰。

“唔别……啊……”

侦探面红耳赤，被压制完全，弓起身体抱着John的胳膊在被子里射了个干净。

Sherlock对于自己的眼神掌握的真算是炉火纯青了。

他的身体也同样让人无法抗拒，穿上衣服正经查案的模样和脱下衣服时放荡又敏感的身体也让John彻底栽在了他身上。

医生忍不住去想当他软下腰伏在办公用的桌子上，被羞耻支配着还是只能张开腿被John搞的浪叫连连的时候，医生脑子里除了弄坏他，也就没有别的念头了。

“Sherlock，第一个任务，敏感点在哪里？找给我看。”

Sherlock毕竟还是低端玩家，玩不过John，瞬间满眼的惊愕。医生视而不见。

侦探试图用抗拒和示弱来改变医生的心意，然而根本没有用，John反复的擦过他的敏感点，却不肯给他实质性的快感，一次一次把人推向边缘但是不让他越过那条线。

几次下来Sherlock就被折磨的越来越恍惚。

医生看着他马上就要撑不住的样子，伸手去握了侦探的腰手指反复在上面打转。

“不……我不……”

终于，在一次剧烈的颤抖时却还是被迫停下了快感的时候，Sherlock终于控制不住发出一声啜泣，随后带着哭腔的呻吟就断断续续的传到了医生的耳中。

John由着他塌下腰软着身体蹭了蹭，好心的给了侦探一个小小的高潮，心里却清楚这样只能让人更难受。

“呜…不够…John……”

只要再多一下，就那么一下，碾过敏感点的瞬间就能让他失去理智，让他崩溃哭求。

John终于如愿以偿的看到他的侦探呜咽着一个劲儿掉眼泪，一双剪水瞳无措的望着他，幼态又无辜，抖的话都说不完整，抬起脸泪眼朦胧的样子任谁看了都要动心。

“可以给你，第二个任务，自己忍着不能高潮”，John打定了主意要调教一下迟钝的侦探，“可以做到吗？”

“不…别……”

“我没有在跟你开玩笑哦，忍住不许高潮，不然等会儿有的你后悔。”

John已经足够了解Sherlock的身体，知道他最怕最受不了的是什么，Sherlock也知道医生说一不二，此刻除了呜咽着可怜兮兮的拽着他的胳膊求情，Sherlock并不知道做些什么才能救自己。

上天为证，他更没办法自己忍住不高潮。

随即一切开始，侦探哭喘的厉害，一声声承受不住的呜咽撩着John的理智。体内的肉棒画着圈磨那处最敏感的地方，Sherlock小腹抽动着全身紧绷，后面夹紧了医生的手指眼看就要攀上高潮。

爽的快失控同时又恐惧着后果的Sherlock泪眼朦胧再一次撒着娇试图让John放过他，然而医生早已摸透了他故作可怜的招数，根本无动于衷。

Sherlock低沉的声线本来就好听，如今被操透了颤颤巍巍又有些娇气的求饶，甜腻的要命，话都说不稳的样子激发了John心里十成十的欲望，收不住的声音让侦探痉挛着咬住手指呜咽，一个劲儿哭喘摇头，色气无比的动作瞬间让整个人仿佛春药一般，任谁看去，也断然不会放过他。这副湿漉漉又好欺负的样子，就是注定会被人扒开了玩坏的，操的他彻底变成一个好看的性爱娃娃。

意识里并不想高潮，可他忍不住，真的忍不住。内里都已经被折磨到酸软糜烂，渴求的一塌糊涂，简直像一个实打实的荡妇。

John同样也没有放过他，拽过他的手指轻轻摩挲：“有这么好看的手，别咬破了，实在忍不住就咬我的吧。”

医生太了解他，知道反而是自己的手Sherlock才无法真的去咬，果然，侦探一点力气也不敢用，根本拦不住呻吟不说，反而不得不开始用灵活湿软的舌尖去舔舐John故意使坏的指尖，嗯嗯啊啊叫的好不可怜。

医生知道怎么折磨怀里的人，十指连心，Sherlock灵活的舌尖扫过指腹时不免勾的John心痒，于是他操一下，小侦探被动的舔一下，哼哼唧唧扭着腰，绷紧大腿伏在床上，淫猫儿一样，一味只会勾引人。

Sherlock就是个不折不扣的小糖精，又软又甜，故意卖乖存了心诱惑的时候，John恨不得命都给他。

这样被强迫累积的快感最让人无法承受，可是他又实在是不敢随便就去摸下面，抖着腿根一下迎合一下躲避，矛盾又色情无比。

Sherlock意识到他现在这个样子求饶根本没用，神志不清的情况下伸出手拽住床单试图往前爬一些，刚颤抖着迈出一点，就被John抱着大腿一把拽回身下，头部狠狠剐蹭过敏感点，可怜的侦探已经到了极限，身子一抖，甜腻的呻吟不要钱一样。

Sherlock被自己的声音羞得满脸通红，努力咬了唇却还是爽的轻哼，抬起手臂遮住脸，意识极度抗拒着还是高潮了，完全被医生掌控的身子爽的他话都说不出来，塌下腰一个劲儿的痉挛，抖的John按都按不住，手指拼了命拽紧床单，手腕青筋根根分明，美好的身体曲线一览无遗，这样欲到了骨子里的身体，它的主人却只知道眨着满含水雾的漂亮眼睛，无措又可怜的看着John，睫毛上的水珠随着眨眼往下掉，生来高傲的Sherlock已是柔软至极，希望医生能看在他不是故意高潮的份上，别给他惩罚。

他早就忘了这一切的开始，原本就是一场惩罚。

世界上唯一的伟大的咨询侦探，唯一的Sherlock holmes，如今在自己身下，动也不敢动的高潮，生怕自己再叠加什么快感让这具身体变得更浪荡。

侦探清楚自己不能再承受这种折磨了，否则一定会像猫发情一样勾着John要个不停，他真的怕被玩坏。

你能想象有这样的人存在吗，明明在情欲的巅峰，身体和意识都被完全操控，甚至脸上都沾着淫靡的液体，可眼神却是让人无法抗拒的清澈与纯洁。

看他无助的承受自己的侵犯，明明意识里一直拒绝身体却爽的不断出卖自己，穴里无力的缩紧，整个人乱的一塌糊涂，却性感的要命。

“我知道你不是故意不听我的话，可是刚刚是谁自作主张要跑的？被拽回来爽成这样该怪谁啊？”

Sherlock说不出话，他知道John不会放过自己了。

更糟糕的是，John这样压着声音和他说话，手上动作不停，他几乎是毫无悬念的就又被玩硬了。

侦探从来没有像这样狼狈过，无论是被案件困扰，还是被Mycroft又一次说笨，都没有这样无助羞耻过，John总是有办法让Sherlock陷入新一轮更深的崩溃。

被束缚了太久的性器一下子射不出来，可是John居然根本没有帮他，碰都不碰一下，反而不断刺激敏感点让侦探已经无法承受的干性高潮无限延长，绵长又强势的快感让本来就敏感的Sherlock哭喘着停都停不下来，蜷缩着痉挛，他从来都没有像这一刻一样脑海中几乎坚定了一个念头。

救命…真的被玩坏了……

于是动人喘息更是甜到心坎里：“呜…到了…John…太多了…真的坏掉了…”

“乖，因为你刚刚失败了，所以第二个任务，不许碰自己，再高潮一次。”

Sherlock眼泪掉的更厉害，摇着头几乎要崩溃掉：“不行…我不行…John别折磨我…”

医生顶着那块软肉快速操了几下，Sherlock立刻再次痉挛起来，眼泪掉的厉害。

侦探已经接近极限，抓着医生的领子在他怀里抖成一团，卷毛蹭着人的脖颈，向上看去的眼睛里却是极度的渴望，有气无力的呻吟软的像猫儿一样。水盈盈地落下零星的泪珠勾挂在纤长的睫毛上，显得脆弱不已。臀部却又向后翘起，肠壁不住抽搐，紧紧包裹着侵入的异物，像是生怕John会骤然离开他的身体。

“你看，你可以的，再自己动动，去一次。”

John看了看可怜的不行的侦探，似乎大脑都停下了转动的样子，看上去十分脆弱恍惚，于是一直埋在心底的问题脱口而出。

“那换一个，Sherlock，为什么骗我。”

Sherlock依然下意识摇头抗拒，医生扳过他的下巴，强迫人看着自己的眼睛。

“Sherlock，告诉我，为什么骗我。”  
“我没有……”

“那电脑上那些聊天记录是什么回事？他是谁？你为什么要学习这些？”  
“没有他……”

到了这种时候居然还护着那个人，医生气不打一处来，伸手拿了一盒东西过来。

Sherlock看清那是什么的时候就猜到John可能要干什么了。

“John…求你…不行…这个绝对不行……”

但是那个尼古丁贴片毫不留情的就贴在了侦探的乳尖上。

剧烈的刺激感一下子逼的Sherlock临近崩溃，摇着头根本承受不住这种折磨。

强烈的感觉自最敏感的部位传递进那个最聪明的大脑，侦探呜咽着浑身痉挛，白皙的颈子绷出漂亮的线条，就和医生曾经幻想过的一模一样，甚至更加色情，剧烈收缩的内壁瞬间夹的John都发痛。

“Sherlock，告诉我，为什么。”John缓缓抬手去隔着贴片去折磨侦探的乳头，用指甲反复轻柔的剐蹭。

Sherlock一下子绷不住抽泣起来，泪蒙蒙的眼睛这下真的是可怜兮兮了。

“因为喜欢…喜欢John…她说只要能让你对我也有兴趣，就可以把你留下来了…我想让你留在我身边……”  
“……什么？？”

Sherlock的声音听起来前所未有的难过：“我没有对别人做过实验…也没有别人…John我不是有意的，我做的那些也不都是因为她教的，我对你说的话都真的是我想说的…我没有骗你。”

John已经吃惊的说不出话。

“你下午那样说我以为你…你不想要我了…才想再努力尝试一下…如果上了床你还是不喜欢我……”

“还是不喜欢你该怎么办？”

Sherlock顿了顿，最后还是挫败的低头。

“我不知道怎么办，我还是很喜欢你。”

Sherlock生的好看，那双眼睛尤为灵动勾人，完美的唇形，弯下来的眸子仿佛装了个银河，漂亮的要命，此刻又是那种John最熟悉的，交错伤痕的眼底，覆盖一层压不住的喜欢。

噢。噢天。

John的心都要被这双眼睛看化了，像抚摸一只猫儿那样去揉他的头发，这个漂亮的小糖精，他总是这样。

John不再折磨他，缓慢的撕掉贴片，伴随着侦探一声一声因为长时间刺激娇的不像话的呻吟，给他最后一次高潮。

真不是John不守承诺，Sherlock高潮时的表情和反应实在是又纯又欲，红唇微张，俨然一副被玩透了的模样，淫荡却又极度不耐操，娇气的不行，明明一个劲儿的掉眼泪但是就是色情的让人心痒难耐。

Sherlock浑身颤栗的被医生抱在怀里揉弄，下身进进出出一点喘息的机会都不留，快感已经开始取代理智，脑子里除了本能追求性欲已经什么都快要不剩下。

“sweety.”John丝毫不顾他的极限，咬着人耳朵往里吹气，炸的Sherlock头皮发麻，于是那声回应仿佛已经在脑海里说了无数遍一样，脱口而出，连后悔的机会都不留给侦探。

“Johnny？”在心底悄悄叫过无数次的名字就这么脱口而出，这是医生从未听过的温柔的甚至有些甜腻的声音，尾音还因为敏感点被磨了而带着娇喘，眼睛看向他的瞬间带着让人沉沦的爱意和依赖，几乎一瞬间，就能让John彻底失去理智。

“嗯……要到了……求你John……啊不……啊啊啊”侦探一面小声拒绝说自己承受不了，一面又勾着医生的脖子低低的讨要。

于是医生了然，伸手下去握住人颤抖跳动的阴茎，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，凑近了低下声音缓慢的命令一般的告诉他。

“Sherlock，这次只是很小的惩罚”，说着医生的手指用了点力气去磨了娇嫩的马眼，不顾侦探已经濒临崩溃的哭吟，如同恶魔低语一样的引诱他去幻想，“下一次再出现这种情况，我就往这里贴贴片。”

Sherlock睁大了眼睛，随之而来的是剧烈的颤抖，John了解他，知道即使没有真的去做，就凭侦探聪明的大脑也可以立即想象出这种情况，然后身体就会做出反应。

Sherlock的眼泪都掉在了John的身上，小腹抽动着只知道摇头，简直不敢回忆自己是怎么又被强迫着去了一次，引以为傲的聪明大脑完全停下了运转，只知道John还不让他碰自己，一下也不行，甚至高潮了也不让摸，医生操一下，手上动一下，自己就射一点，漂亮又放荡的身子完全被席卷而来的灭顶快感玩坏了，脸上满是泪痕，漂亮的唇间沾染了John恶意抹上去的精液，Sherlock根本就是无意识的伸出粉舌一小口一小口的舔进去吞下，口中的呻吟浪荡又娇媚，百转千回勾的人心痒。

可怜的人儿浑身上下敏感的要命，Sherlock甚至没有办法判断自己高潮是不是结束了，被操透了的身子碰一下，抖一下，却浑身软的没力气逃开，只能被摸的一个劲儿乱颤。

他已经什么都射不出来了，可是高潮还在继续，穴里的嫩肉出卖他的意志，放荡的夹着医生的东西一个劲儿紧缩。

Sherlock忍不住，他停不下来。

况且他想让John快些射出来，好停止这场无端而生的惩罚，于是只能含着眼泪强忍着颤抖和快感凑上去夹着医生的东西，每一次都被刺激的要哭，还是努力主动用敏感点去磨，叫了太久连低沉的声线都磨的又软又甜，乖的让John心里一阵一阵发紧。

“这就是……John要的吗……”Sherlock已经不知道自己在说什么，只是泪汪汪的颤着睫毛。

“是。”John吻着他，极尽温柔。

侦探伸出舌尖，任由医生逗弄，已经丝毫不压抑自己的颤抖和那些身体反应，甚至不由自主的握了John的手，扬起脖子凑上去索吻，他需要这个，反反复复已经不记得多少次的高潮后，他急切的需要John的吻来安抚自己。

医生坐在床上一点一点翻完了所有的聊天记录，此时的心态和下午的时候已经完全不同，看着这些只觉得可爱无比。

怀里的小卷毛已经累的昏睡过去，但是电脑的光太亮让侦探睡的很不安稳，哼哼唧唧的抱着John的腰小声抱怨。

“谢谢。不过John说了他永远也不会离开我的。 SH”

医生终于笑起来，看看自己愚蠢的猜测，他的侦探这么聪明，怎么会放任他们之间有任何误会产生。

“John……”Sherlock小声叫他的名字。

John懊恼的叹气，顺手揉揉怀里的小卷毛，趁他哼哼唧唧的时候低头吻了吻额头。

“听着Sherlock，小坏蛋，你刻意撩我的时候我受不了，不是因为我喜欢你这样的故作姿态，只是因为我发现了不一样的你，我为此而感到激动和欣喜，我知道你不是人们肤浅表面看到的样子，所以总是期待能发现更多的你，直到你无论做什么怎样去选择，我都不会惊讶并且能及时理解然后和你站在一边，我爱你，也只有你而已，不因为任何的因素，你不用费尽心思勾引我，我也会爱你，我只是爱你，Sherlock。”

侦探不知道到底是清醒了没有，又往医生身上蹭了蹭，裹着一团被子在John的胳膊上找了个舒服的位置。

“John…太亮了…停下…naya”


	7. Seduction Doctor［7］

John曾经想过要用床单把Sherlock包起来，不给外人看见，但那都是他们在确定关系之前的事情了，医生从没想过自己会以这种方式实现愿望。

早上打视频电话的时候，看着睡眼朦胧揉了两下脸就打了个哈欠端杯咖啡坐在电脑前面的侦探，白生生的小脸在黑色的卷毛下越发乖巧安静，医生没忍住心里一动调笑了他几句——善意的那种，他昨天有事情出差去了Dublin，刚一回来就接了Sherlock的电话来跑案子，都还没来得及回家去看看他的小卷毛。

当然随后也迎接了侦探几句不屑的回讽，可披着床单的Sherlock看起来是那么生动又明亮，John一时间看出了神都忘记了自己应该回怼他。

床单看起来也是临时随便抓了裹起来的，歪歪扭扭毫无章法，右边甚至还歪出一大片白皙光滑的肌肤，形状美好的锁骨就那么完全的暴露出来，也许电脑镜头覆盖不到的地方还有一双光裸的细长双腿……John不明白这个聪明的家伙为什么可以什么都不用做，仅仅只是这样随意的出现在他面前，就色气值爆表。

“Sherlock你不能这样。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“你不能这样就这么披着一条床单，这是在办案，这里有很多警察，他们都会看见你的。”

侦探看上去终于调整好了电脑的角度，看上去哪里不太自然，欲言又止的样子，而最终只是紧了紧两边的布料：“别在意这些没用的John……现在往后退，让我看看草地……停！”

一直到John看到出现在头顶的直升机前，一切都显得十分正常且平静。

但是当John站在白金汉宫的大厅里，看见坐在那却还是只裹了一张床单的Sherlock，他知道不平静的一切就要开始了。

John走过去坐下，和侦探对视了一会儿，两个人都忍不住笑起来，医生看看周围富丽堂皇的环境，面前桌子上放着的一套西装，又把目光集中在Sherlock藏在床单里的下半身。

“嗯……你穿内裤了吗？”  
“没有。”

很好。回答的十分干脆。

“所以我们来干什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“白金汉宫……嗯我在努力的克制我偷一个烟灰缸的冲动。”

又顿了顿，John还是忍不住开口质问。

“Sherlock你最好和我解释一下为什么只裹了个床单就跑到这里来，而且这里有衣服你还不穿，这是白金汉宫，你知道这里会有多少人看到你。”

John盯住Sherlock，却看到侦探突如其来的目光闪烁，眼睛乱瞟，几秒以后才飞快的看了医生一眼然后低下头，轻轻拉开一直攥着的床单。

GOD……

白皙的皮肤上两颗肿起来的乳粒十分的显眼，而Sherlock脸上开始迅速浮起红晕然后蔓延到脖子，等到终于开口的时候连耳朵尖都红了。

“嗯……前天你弄得太狠它就……肿了…而且有点副作用还很痒*…昨天你也不在，我这两天都没怎么敢穿衣服，一穿就磨的受不了……”

怪不得他今天早上怎么都不愿意出门，宁可大费周章的去打视频电话。

John想伸手去碰一碰，又脑内斥责自己怎么随时对着Sherlock都能有不好的想法，最终还是伸手去帮他把床单拉上裹好。

“额……”好吧他一时间也说不出什么话，确实是自己的不对。

亲亲侦探嘟起来的嘴，John握着小卷毛的手极尽温柔的向他道歉。

“对不起Sherly，都是我的错，我之前气昏了头，没控制住，我向你道歉，我保证以后你不愿意就再也不会有这样的事情了。”

Sherlock笑起来：“好。”

当Mycroft拿起西装的时候，John皱起眉，他知道大英政府一定会强迫Sherlock把衣服穿好，但是他不确定穿上衣服对于侦探来说到底是不是好事情。

Sherlock仍然在据理力争，不愿意轻易就范。

“所以我的客户是？？”侦探从沙发上站起来，那一瞬间藏在床单下暴露出来的美好曲线，凹进去的腰肢和挺翘的臀部，让John不由自主的屏住了呼吸。

然而当Mycroft踩住侦探的床单让他差点就全部暴露的时候，John就立刻坚定想法一定要先让Sherlock把衣服穿上。

他几乎是完整的目睹了侦探的后脖颈是怎么突然变成粉色。

噢天，只希望其他人还没有注意，他的正面一定惨不忍睹。

羞耻和慌乱让侦探讲话的语气都不再淡然，强撑着的委屈听上去可怜极了。

John甚至想一个箭步冲上去把他的床单拉起来。

只能感谢自己那一晚没在侦探身上留下印子，不然现在就真的是说不清楚了，还好Sherlock是背对着他们。

于是John赶在侦探彻底炸毛前立即动手劝走了Mycroft和那位作为客户代理的Harry。

“John我不想穿，会难受。”  
“不行Sherlock，必须穿上，我可不想看见你哥哥再次踩住那个该死的床单。”  
“那你帮我扣扣子。”

John就知道这个小坏蛋没安好心，自己只刚刚俯下身给他扣上了一颗扣子的时候，那双被西裤包裹着的修长的腿就自然的缠了上来。

“John……轻点。”

For god's sakes.

医生向下看了一眼就血气翻涌，又来了，又是那种声音。John早已经确定当初在实验室Sherlock并不是完全无辜的讲这句话，其中加了多少故意勾引的意味，可能只有John再回到那个那个晚上才能判断出来。

可是他又开始了，这个小糖精，他到底知不知道这是什么地方。

John一条腿曲起跪在沙发上，双手撑在两侧，把Sherlock圈起来，看着侦探明显故作无辜的表情，深呼吸几次后才压着声音一字一句的说出口。

“Sherlock，你知道你在干什么，别招我，别装无辜，这里是白金汉宫，你不想让我在这个地方把你操的叫出声射的满沙发都是，然后不仅仅是衣服穿不上，连裤子都不一定能穿上了吧？Mycroft可还在门外。”

Sherlock果然没让他失望，这小坏蛋绝不会乖乖就被威胁住，侦探伸手摸向医生的两腿之间，故意凑上来用低沉的嗓子去炸John的耳膜。

“John……这是白金汉宫啊，你不想在这里做吗？”说着手就拉开了医生牛仔裤的拉链，触碰到的一瞬间，John倒抽一口气。

偏偏他还嫌不够：“而且你不用操我，你现在只要碰碰乳头，我就能叫出声。”

我迟早死在他身上。

John按上那个可怜的肿起来的乳尖，刺激的Sherlock 伸手勾住他的脖子轻哼着抖起来。

“Sherlock……听着，这里会有监控，我不想被别人看见著名的咨询侦探是怎么浪的超出他们的想象。”医生几乎是咬牙切齿。

而著名的咨询侦探已经开始隔着西裤用下半身轻轻蹭他，灵活的舌尖也钻进医生的耳朵：“哦Mycroft会把它们删除掉的，John……我想要了……你昨天去哪了啊。”

“不Sherlock……”  
“可是John，内裤湿了。”

Sherlock压着委屈的软糯声音，最单纯不过的语气讲出这句话。

FUCK.

John把Sherlock扳回自己眼前，狠狠的去吻他，勾着侦探的舌尖咬的人浑身发软，又去舔敏感的上颚，手下一刻也没停的蹂躏那对饱经折磨的乳尖，John知道，他并不会疼。

直到侦探控制不住细碎的呻吟，抖着手想再去把刚穿上的裤子解开的时候，John离开了他的唇并站起身。

“Johnnnn？”侦探看起来依然意乱情迷。

“Sherlock，no，至少不是现在，别再招惹我了，穿好你的衣服，我去叫Mycroft进来。”医生的声音是可怕的低沉暗哑，风暴里带着不容反驳的强势，让Sherlock不自觉执行。

“哦…那真无聊。”

看着Sherlock艰难的咬着唇扣上衬衫扣子，John又在心里骂了自己一千遍。

穿上三件套的侦探就又是亮眼又俏皮的样子了，西装非常衬他，紫色的衬衫让脖颈更加白皙纤长，曲线完美，翘起腿的时候露出一截黑色袜子包裹着的脚踝，纤细骨感。

如果忽略他刚刚是以一副怎样的媚态诱惑了自己的话，John其实可以心无旁骛的听他们讲这些也许能颠覆半个英国的秘密事件，顺便再欣赏一下Sherlock漂亮的曲线的。

可是现在他就，他妈的不能专心了。

如果可以的话John也想要知道知道，有谁能在经历了刚刚的情况下，还能心无杂念的看着他一本正经的谈论严肃的事情？

知道他衬衫底下的两粒红肿的乳尖就被顶在布料上被蹭的难以忍受，知道这个小东西其实连内裤都湿了。

尤其他们在谈论的还是一个被称为施虐女王的女人。

“施虐女王？”  
“别紧张，是关于性的方面。”Mycroft很适时的出声。  
“性不会让我紧张。”Sherlock看上去是下意识的反驳逞强。

而Mycroft依然波澜不惊，只是突然笑了起来。

“你怎么知道。”

大英政府的眼神从Sherlock的眼睛上滑下去，极快的一瞬又重新回到侦探的脸上，顺便还瞥了一眼John。

于是John感觉头皮都麻了起来。

而看着哥哥的Sherlock只感觉脸似乎都开始发热，一时间说不出话。

Mycroft依然挂着意味不明的微笑：“这么说吧，她提供的是…愉悦的惩罚……”

这简直太糟糕了。

然而更糟糕的是当Sherlock拿起那些属于“The Woman”的照片和资料，John明显发现他的眼睛亮了起来。

John发现侦探来了兴趣，他的表情不像一开始的半神游和不耐烦，他明显开始对这个案子感兴趣了。

炫耀力量……向英国最有权势的家族炫耀力量。

有意思。

John对这个案子其实没有什么想法，谈不上很有兴趣但是也不抗拒，只是Sherlock需要他在身边协助。

John的好心情开始于出租车上Sherlock拿出烟灰缸的那个时候，带着得意向自己炫耀的小卷毛看上去可爱极了，他总是这样，总有意想不到的小惊喜。

但是很快就结束在回家时看到侦探在衣柜里倒腾衣服的时候。

“？？Sherlock你在干什么”  
“衣服，我需要一件合适的衣服去见她。”  
“？？？”

John从来都没有见过Sherlock对于和哪个人的会面有这么重视过。

压下心里莫名不舒服的感觉，John走过去拿了一包东西递给侦探。

“这是什么？”  
“乳贴。另外你身上那件衣服不好看。”  
“……”

Sherlock满脸复杂的拿过那两个乳胶贴片：“你为什么会有这种东西？另外别乱想，这是一场战争，并不是我有多重视她。”

“楼下买的。”John叹口气，好吧果然还是什么都瞒不过他，但是不否认心情的确好了很多，“现在解决不了你的问题，所以你还是贴上它。”

Sherlock不知道突然想到了什么，暮的脸就红了起来，手里揪着衣服后退了两步，又用他那种招牌式的无辜眼神看着医生。

“噢……”John现在可明白他的小坏蛋一天天都在试图挑战什么不可思议的人伦道德，无奈的呻吟一声，“不行Sherlock，不管你在想什么，总之就是不可以，过来，我把它给你贴上。”

Sherlock不情不愿的挪过来，一副即将英勇就义的模样。

“John你难道不想在外面试试吗？”侦探又在试图用他的低音炮诱惑医生了。

John一把揽过Sherlock的腰把他按坐在床上，三两下扒开衣服。

“Sherlock，你知道的，我会想，因为那是你，所以你如果坚持那我也会妥协。”医生撕开贴片，小心的用手碰了碰看上去十分诱人的乳尖，立刻引起小卷毛的一阵吸气和颤抖。

John摇了摇头：“你看看你自己，身体敏感成这样，我敢保证出了这道门你就没办法控制你自己的反应。”医生用了点力气把乳贴平整的按在Sherlock的胸口又刮了刮光滑的表面，侦探立刻抬起手抓住了John的胳膊，急促的喘息。

“John……够了……够了。”

“鉴于这个案子这么重要，甚至涉及了白金汉宫的某位，我想Mycroft一定很着急……结案之前不要搞出任何突发状况，好么Sherlock？”

“可是……”话没说完，医生突然加重了手上的力道，于是侦探立刻改口：“好，好，太多了John……”

John俯下身去舔他的耳朵，Sherlock立即仰起脖颈呻吟出声，湿粘的水声提醒着侦探他那些想法到底有多放荡，而紧接着医生沙哑的声音就在他脑子里响了起来。

“我伟大的咨询侦探，嗯？你一定不想尝试在大庭广众之下被强制着高潮然后射在你的裤子里，又或者无法克制的叫出声然后引来所有人的目光，在他们奇怪的注视下一个人享受那些下流的时刻，对吗？”

不得不承认John对于语言的控制力是惊人的准确，侦探的眼神都开始涣散。

“或者你也不会想要让我一路控制着你，一次一次把你推到边缘但是不让你去，然后你只能在可怜的颤抖下被迫连聪明的大脑都停下了运转，让他们发现一直高高在上的Sherlock Holmes其实是被人玩成了这样，你会像一个妓女那样愿意做任何事情只为了获得一个高潮。”

Sherlock已经开始无意识的去揪胸口的乳贴，医生知道他此刻一定难受的要命，可还是狠心的拉下侦探的手束缚起来，用自己的指甲轻轻剐蹭过去那个微微鼓起来的乳胶。

“呜…不…John啊……”

“你也不想要射在裤子里然后顶着湿漉漉的内裤跑遍整个伦敦城对吧……哦我都忘了，我聪明的小卷毛今天就湿着内裤在白金汉宫的沙发上一本正经的坐了好几个小时。”

John不打算放过他，准备让这个小坏蛋知道知道不分场合勾引自己的下场。

“你不会想要这些的，对吧，Sherlock，性不会让你紧张。”

最后一个音节几乎是贴着侦探的唇擦了过去，Sherlock呜咽着开始试图摸索着去解医生的裤子。

然而他才刚刚触碰到John的内裤，医生就后退了一步。

“你想要，对吗？”

侦探含着水汽的蓝色眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。

医生看上去十分好心的给了他两个选择：“你可以选择是现在要，还是案子结束以后，我推荐你选第二个，因为第一个是个套路。”

Sherlock几乎连犹豫都没有：“现在，现在就要。”

“好。”

于是侦探的漫长的后悔开始了。

“Sherlock，乳贴你需要贴着它，不可以撕掉，明白吗？”  
“明白……”  
“很好。”

于是John终于给了侦探这两天来第一个漫长彻底的亲吻，然后从床头柜里拿出润滑剂。

“去床上坐好，今天没有别的任务，你只要乖乖听话就好。”

Sherlock再次迫不及待的去解医生的裤子。

“No，Sherlock，我再说一遍，你需要听话，未经我允许的事情不能自己做。”

侦探眨着眼睛，看上去不是很明白。

“比如像刚刚那样解我的裤子，以及一会儿我没有同意你也不可以随便摸自己。”

“……现在还可以选第二种吗。”

John笑起来，亲亲他撅起来的嘴：“No.”

其实医生从来也都没有给过他什么真正的折磨，从他们真正意义上的第一次“交锋”，那个坐在沙发上的夜晚开始，Sherlock就知道，John会是一个很好的床上伴侣，哦当然现在是一个很好的男朋友，他在床上不经意展现的控制欲，带给自己的往往是极致的快感，偶尔伴随着漫长又甜蜜的挑逗和神奇的花样，虽然过程相当的难以承受，但是事后回想起来还是会忍不住被记忆里的快感支配颤抖。

只是这种漫长的过程对于本来就没什么耐心的Sherlock Holmes来说，变得更加威力巨大。

比如现在John的手指已经在他腿根摸了快20分钟，却一点实质性的动作都没有，除了亲吻他，就是不遗余力的撩拨他。

“John……我可以求你吗……”

医生笑起来：“可以，不过只有两次机会，要想好。”

Sherlock把脸埋进胳膊里，闷声闷气的：“好……快点进来吧……很痒……”

话音刚落带着润滑剂的两根手指就挤了进来。

侦探惊喘出声，敏感的内壁开始收缩着夹紧，灵活的手指很快就找到了要命的一点，目的明确的来回刺激，和刚刚慢条斯理的风格简直判若两人。

Sherlock已经忍了太久了，从白天在白金汉宫开始就没有真正得到过，如今熟悉的快感仅仅只是几秒钟就唤起了侦探最渴望的记忆。

快了……只要再多一点……

“John……”无助的声音响起来，小卷毛剧烈的喘息着看着医生撤出的手指，等了半天都不见他进来。

“为什么……快点……”

“No，Sherlock.”医生坚定的拒绝了他。

于是Sherlock想都没想就伸手下去，被John一把抓住。

“很好，你又忘记了我刚刚说过的话，作为惩罚，再加一次。”  
“本来有几次？”  
“两次。”

等到Sherlock终于觉得自己能缓过来的时候，他觉得不能这样下去，要想办法摆脱面前的处境，可是John仿佛看穿了侦探的想法一样，不等他聪明的大脑重新开始思考，那双手就又靠近了敏感的大腿内侧。

重新进去的时候John发现Sherlock抓着衬衫下摆忍的辛苦，努力让自己一声也不出，医生只是看了看就明白这个小家伙在打什么主意。

以为不出声就能隐瞒自己什么时候会高潮么。

John没忍住笑弯了眼睛，手下动作没停就随他去了，只是很不巧的是侦探即使努力忍住了声音敏感的身体却还是再一次出卖了他。

感觉到内壁很快开始不规律的紧缩，John再一次让指甲刮过那一点以后就退了出来。

Sherlock开始漏出小声的呜咽，控制不住的向后试图追逐医生的手指，被用力打了两下屁股后剧烈的抖着又缩回去。

这一次Sherlock什么都没有说，既没有抱怨也没有再动什么歪心思，只是这次等待的时间更长，在侦探恢复的期间医生也没闲着。

“如果可以的话我当时真想在那里干你，在整个英国的中心，在那个地方让你哭叫着求我，让你含着我的精液却不能漏出来，只能穿着裤子一本正经的谈论你那个时候根本不想去管的案子。”

John海蓝色的眼睛看着已经从脸红到锁骨的侦探：“然后你会发现那太多了你根本夹不住，在你好不容易找到理由摆脱他们走出那个地方的时候，打扫卫生的人就会看到沙发上咨询侦探坐过的地方有一摊可疑的白色液体。”

“John别说了呜……”

Sherlock已经被大脑里的幻想和画面逼的羞耻到极点，眼里又开始蓄起生理泪水：“进来吧，求你，求你了John，快点结束……别说了我真的不行了……”

“好。”

于是空虚的甬道又重新被填满，这次只是停留着不动Sherlock都克制不住的放软了声音喘，一次一次的尝试把自己钉在医生的手指上。

John这次是极尽缓慢温柔的插他，力道很轻的用指腹一次次擦过敏感点，另一只手无情的伸向侦探被乳贴包裹从而格外脆弱的乳尖，并不用力去揉，也只是轻轻的来回磨蹭，一点一点的强迫可怜的小卷毛累积无法排解的快感。

Sherlock开始神志不清的去推医生的手，撑的时间没有John预计的长，很快就翘起臀部再次缩着穴口准备迎接顶峰。

于是当John再一次缓缓抽出的时候Sherlock几乎委屈的哭出声。

“嗯呜……你说了……只有三次的。”  
“是啊三次，或者你还想要再来一次？”

Sherlock惊慌的一抖，忍不住往后蹭：“不……可是……”

John打断他：“可是我也没说过三次以后就会给你。”

侦探瞪大了眼睛，一副不敢相信自己居然被耍了的模样。

而John可以说是极度温和的开口：“这是你的惩罚Sherlock，以后要记得不要在不合适的时候和地点随便撩我，不然下一次会比这个更让你难受。”

Sherlock和他对视着，试图抗争，但还是失败了，挫败的转过头咬着唇平复身体里要了命的渴望，手指攥着床单小声的呻吟。

侦探抬手擦了擦刚刚被折磨出的生理泪水，却瞥见医生的裤子顶起来一大块，一时间停了动作就盯着看。

于是John压着声音礼貌的问他。

“或许伟大的侦探愿意帮帮我吗？”

Sherlock犹豫了一小会儿才撑起发软的身子滑下床坐在医生的胯前，刚张开嘴伸出舌尖就被医生俯下身吻住了。

John温柔的亲亲侦探的唇角：“用手Sherlock，用手就可以。”

小卷毛不解的抬头：“为什么？数据表明大多数男性都会更享受……”

话没说完就被John打断了，医生笑着摇摇头：“你从没做过，会容易受伤，我舍不得。”

然而这小家伙果然没让他失望，从不会乖乖的按部就班，中途被医生抓住偷偷伸手下去抚慰自己，John盯着侦探慌乱的眼睛，一字一句的强迫他回想起刚刚如何被折磨的哭泣颤抖的画面。

“Sherlock，你还想要再来一次么？你再不听话这次我要用道具了。”

低沉的声音瞬间让那些要了命的快感回到身体里，侦探哽咽着讨好的软着声音叫John的名字，双手都交握在一起可怜的撸动着医生的阴茎，只是仍然控制不住自己，在地毯上小幅度的磨蹭。

那个样子让John血脉喷张，呼吸瞬间紊乱忍不住挺腰在侦探手里来回抽动，Sherlock忽然抬眸瞥了一眼John，像高傲的猫儿一样漫不经心，可是眼睛还红着，连泪水都没消退，勾引意味十足。

然后紧接着伸出舌尖去舔了湿润的顶端。

John忍不住低吼一声，想要抽回来，然而Sherlock却在此时突然握紧了柱身，闭上了眼睛，眼泪就顺着脸颊掉落下来，长而卷翘的睫毛抖动着暴露了侦探有多紧张。

于是John眼看着那些白色的液体就那么打在Sherlock漂亮的要命的脸，他的小卷毛……还有那双完美的唇，然后一路滴下来到奶白色的胸口。

FUCK.

这是John今天第二次爆粗口了。

*尼古丁贴片会有25%的副作用，为红肿，和痒。

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments will really bring me a good mood!!


End file.
